Recordando un pasado añorando un futuro
by saku kou
Summary: Capi 9: Lo que piensa Serena, la confusión de Seiya y el amor del enemigo. Una verdad acerca del pasado, una anecdota y un deseo que se volverá realidad
1. Introduccion

Hola. Esta es una historia Serena-Seiya, la pareja más encantadora. (Ojalá las fans de Darien no se molesten)

Sailor Moon, historia original y personajes no me pertenecen. Solo tomo la idea de la serie-manga para hacer un Fanfinc sin fines lucrativos

**Recordando un pasado, añorando un futuro**

Tokio de cristal

La Neo Reina Serenity caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio junto con la Pequeña Dama.

Cuanta melancolía había en el palacio esos días. Aun teniendo a su hija, a un esposo que la amaba y un reino prospero, no le era suficiente.

Cruzó los jardines, hasta llegar a ese lugar, su lugar más sagrado y donde los recuerdos surgían.

— ¿Quién esta ahí mama?

— Una persona muy importante para mí

— pero ¿quién es?

—alguien que me ayudo a salvar el mundo hace mucho tiempo

— ¿es una sailor?

— si, pero es más que eso pequeña—una lagrima cayó por la mejilla de la reina

— mama, ¿por qué lloras?

— No es nada hija— dijo mientras se limpiaba la lagrima con el dorso de su mano

Unos pasos se acercaban a ellas por detrás, Serenity sintió que una calida mano la tocaba en el hombro

— Endymion— susurro Serenity

— me llevaré a la niña, así podrás platicar más a gusto

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ella, a pesar de todo, él había estado a su lado en cualquier momento

— Gracias, siempre tan comprensivo

— Denada, sabes que te quiero y que no me gusta verte sufrir, es por eso que hago todo lo posible por hacerte feliz— se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

— ¿Nos vamos pequeña?— le ofrece los brazos a su hija

— Sipi— grito la niña entusiasmada— adiós mama

El rey y la Pequeña Dama se retiraron, dejando a la Reina solo con sus recuerdos.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tuviste que dejarme? — esta vez no fue una lágrima, sino un llanto amargo el que salió por sus zafiros— siempre tenías que hacerte el valiente, si hubieras sabido lo que yo… pero que caso tiene ya, te fuiste de mi lado.

Un gran terremoto la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. La Tierra se movía estrepitosamente, partiéndose en dos. El palacio se mecía de un lado a otro, el caos comenzaba a reinar el lugar.

— Su majestad, ha ocurrido un problema en el pasado— una agitada Sailor llegaba hasta Serenity

— ¿Qué dices sailor plut?

— La puerta del tiempo esta desapareciendo.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— al parecer el pasado esta cambiando, un enemigo cruzo la puerta

— ¿A que año viajo?

— poco antes de la muerte de…— no termino la frase por respeto a su reina

— No hay tiempo que perder, hay que enviar a alguien— dijo alarmada

— lo hice, su majestad, pero nadie puede cruzar la puerta

— Entonces iré yo— en su mirada se notaba la decisión

— no puede, ¿qué pasará con el reino?

— Endemyon cuidará de el.

Salior Plut no sabía que hacer, obedecer las órdenes de la reina o desobedecerla y salvarla. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos del rey.

Serenity al escucharlo, salió corriendo a toda prisa, sin importar el protocolo real. Cruzó los jardines hasta llegar al pasillo, donde vio a Endemyon tirado en el piso con su hija en brazos

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto una angustiada madre

— No lo… lo se— su voz entrecortada era producto del llanto— íbamos rumbo a la habitación cuando ocurrió el terremoto, de repente ella se quejó de un dolor y después se desmayo, pero lo que más me asusta es que se esta… desvaneciendo

La reina quedó en shock, miró a su hija casi transparente, a punto de desaparecer.

— Darien, te encargo a la Pequeña Dama, y al reino

— ¿A dónde piensas ir? — preguntó desconcertado

— Al siglo XX

No espero respuesta por parte de el, se levantó del piso y marcho hacia donde Sailor plut.

— Cuídate, Serena. Y aprovecha para revivir esos momentos— dijo en un susurro sin ser escuchado por ella.

En las puertas del tiempo.

La reina observaba con tristeza la puerta que unía al futuro con el pasado que estaba por desaparecer.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible?

— no tengo una idea precisa, pero creo que el enemigo ha cambiado el pasado, es por eso que el futuro se desmorona con los terremotos.

— no hay tiempo que perder, la puerta esta por cerrarse, lo mejor será que me vaya.

— su majestad, no vaya— dijo con pena— mejor voy yo y lo arreglo.

— ¡No!, si la pequeña dama esta mal, es por que el enemigo afecto ese momento, o dejaré que nada malo le pase, después de todo él jamás me lo permitiría.

— Serenity… toma esto, es la llave que le día a la pequeña dama, si logras acabar con eso, usa la llave para regresar

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, la reina estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que Sailor Plut le llamaba así, Serenity.

— No te preocupes— dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su Sailor— todo estará bien

— confió en eso majestad. Regresará tres meses después de la derrota de Sailor galaxia, al parecer el enemigo a escogido esa fecha.

— si, gracias, adiós

Serenity se acercó a la puerta, extendiendo su mano la abrió, con delicadeza giro un poco su cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa, después entró por la puerta.

— Tenga cuidado, y regrese pronto

Otro terremoto sacudió Tokio de Cristal, destruyendo lo que quedaba de la puerta. Sailor Plut observó con tristeza las ruinas de su amada puerta, no había nada más que hacer en ese lugar, mejor partir hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña dama.

Salio del recinto del tiempo con calma. Pero al salir, abrió los ojos sorprendida, todo estaba destruido y poco a poco las cosas iban desvaneciéndose, como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí.

— majestad, arregle esto, o su futuro desaparecerá por completo— dijo mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla

------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste, todas las críticas son aceptadas. Ayúdenme a que este sea un buen finc

Atte: §ãkû Kõû

4


	2. La llegada

Capitulo 2: La llegada

Siglo XX

Una joven rubia de largos cabellos se despertaba perezosa frotándose los ojos y rascándose su pijama de conejos rosas.

— Ahh— dijo mientras se estiraba— pero que bien dormí, me pregunto que hora será

Miro el reloj, 7:15.

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya se me hizo tarde.

La joven se puso su uniforme azul, se amarro el cabello en dos coletas y bajó corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina

— Otra vez tarde Serena— dijo su madre mientras le ofrecía un pan tostado

— Hola mama, adiós mama— tomo la rebanada de pan, se la metió a la boca, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de su casa.

— Hola, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. Soy una Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon. Ya han pasado tres meses desde mi última pelea contra Sailor Galaxia. Todos estamos bien y juntos, bueno más o menos, Rey se fue a vivir a China con su abuelo, Lita fue a Francia para tomar clases de cocina, Darien regresó a Estados unidos, pero esta vez si me escribe. Seiya y los demás regresaron a su planeta. Solo quedamos Amy, Mina y yo, claro también están Luna y Artemis. Me alegro de que todo este en calma, aunque me gustaría ver a todos juntos otra vez y sobre todo felices, desde que Yaten y Taiki regresaron, Amy y Mina han estado muy tristes, con decir que Amy bajo en sus calificaciones y que Mina rechazó el papel de capitana en el equipo de Volleyball. Yo extraño a los muchachos, en especial a Seiya, solo que no me afecta tanto, además tengo a mi querido Darien.

Colegio Juuban 7:30

— Que raro, Serena otra vez llegará tarde— dijo una chica de cabello azul

— Calma Amy, veras que pronto llega— le respondió una rubia de cabello largo

— lo se Mina, pero serena debe preocuparse más por sus estudios, ya que esa es la base de la…

Amy siguió hablando pero Mina le dio el avión. Su mirada y su atención estaban enfocadas en el cielo, el espacio, que guardaba a una persona muy especial para ella

— Yaten— dijo en un susurro que nadie escucho

— Mina, eh Mina— decía Amy moviendo la mano frente a sus ojos— ¿Qué ves?

Mina reacciono al escuchar un estrepitoso ruido de algo caerse a la entrada del salón. Cuando se despejó la pequeña nube de polvo, dos coletas se hicieron notar

— ¡Serena! — gritaron Mina y Amy al unísono

La rubia estaba en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y al ver que su profesor aun no llegaba, emitió un grito de triunfo, se puso en pie, caminando hacia su asiento.

— Creo que llegue a tiempo— dijo mientras saludaba a sus amigas

— Serena, cuando aprenderás, ya sabes que tus estudios son la…

Mina y Serena miraron resignadas a Amy.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, Mina viendo como de costumbre hacia el cielo, Amy escribiendo y estudiando como loca y Serena frustrándose porque no entendía nada.

El profesor de Literatura salio y entro la de Matemáticas, la cara de Serena no podía expresar más sufrimiento, las lágrimas estaban a punto se salir

— ¡no quiero! — dijo gritando mientras comenzaba a llorar

— Señorita Tsukino, ¿se siente bien?

— oo¡¡ Si disculpe maestra, es que… la verdad… noleentiendoasuclase— lo dijo tan rápido que nadie le entendió

— Señorita Tsukino, ¿podrías decirlo de nuevo pero esta vez más despacio?

— uu Es que me da pena.

— Señorita Tsukino— dijo un poco molesta— no me haga perder el tiempo, dígame que es lo que…

La maestra no pudo terminar, la alarma de sismos comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que un gran terremoto sacudió la cuidad.

— ¡¡¡todos fuera!!! — grito con desesperación la maestra

Al decir esto, todos los alumnos comenzaron a correr, las manos encima de la cabeza, "caminando con precaución". Al salir de la escuela y estar en un lugar seguro, el terremoto cesó y unas extrañas luces de colores aparecieron en el cielo, formando un remolino de luz. De pronto, todo se oscureció, el sol no brilló más, solo una tenue luz salía del centro del remolino. El temor se difundió en todos los habitantes.

— Chicas— dijo Serena con una mirada determinante

— Si— dijeron al unísono

Las tres se apartaron de la multitud, a un lugar despejado.

— Amy, ¿puedes decirnos que pasa?

Amy su aparato raro (lo siento es que no se como se llama), tecleo unas cuantas cosas y en su visor y en pantalla aparecieron lecturas extrañas

— ¡Serena!, alga anda mal, mis registros indican que una extraña presencia se acerca, al parecer viene del futuro, lo mejor será que nos trasformemos.

— si, Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, Transformación

— Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, Transformación

— Eternal Sailor Moon transformación

(Después de un tiempo)

— Sailor Moon, lo más conveniente será que nos quedemos al margen, hasta que aparezca el enemigo.

— si, tienes razón.

Las tres Sailor´s subieron a la azotea de su escuela, observando cada detalle, no podían dejar escapar un enemigo, y sobre todo si venía del futuro.

Todo estaba aparentemente en calma, pero de un momento a otro, la luz del sol regreso, dejando a una cuidad confundida y a unas Sailor´s perplejas.

— Sailor Mercury, ¿Qué paso?

— No lo se— dijo revisando su aparato— todas las lecturas han desaparecido, no quedan rastro de ellas.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — pregunto Sailor Venus

— Jajaja— una risa macabra se escucho por todas partes, tan sonora que hacia estremecer a quien la escuchara— ¿acaso creyeron que nos presentaríamos tan pronto? ¡Que ilusas!

— ¿Quién eres? — grito Sailor Moon

— Todo se sabrá a su tiempo majestad, no os preocupéis tendrá un momento de paz, el rencuentro esta por darse, y el caos surgirá de nuevo.

— ¿a que te refieres? — Sailor Moon estaba desesperada, pero a la vez sentía cierto temor

— paciencia, paciencia…. Mi querida Serenity II

La voz no se escucho más, Sailor Moon quedó paralizada, un dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, al igual que una extraña sensación, cayó al suelo, estaba un tanto inconsciente, no tenía fuerzas para continuar de pie; su transformación desapareció.

— Rini…— fue lo único que se escucho antes de que se desmayara

— Serena— dijo Amy que acababa de convertirse— responde. Mina, esto no me gusta para nada— en su rostro de notaba la preocupación por su amiga y princesa

— a mi tampoco, mejor la llevamos a su casa

— ¿Qué le diremos a sus padres?

— no lo se, ya inventaremos algo. De lo que si estoy segura es que su desmayo tiene que ver con el nuevo enemigo.

Casa de Serena

— Mina, ya han pasado dos horas y Serena no despierta

— lo se, por suerte sus papas habían salido para hacer las compras.

— aun así, ¿qué les diremos cuando lleguen?

— Amy tiene razón Mina— Luna subía a la cama de un ágil salto, recostándose al lado de Serena.

— ¿Qué crees que este pasando Luna? — pregunto Mina

— créeme que no tengo idea, ojalá las demás estuvieran aquí, así todos buscaríamos una respuesta.

— Ojalá Seiya estuviera aquí— dijo Mina mirando hacia la calle

Luna y Amy se sorprendieron por el comentario y no tardaron en preguntar

— ¿Por qué Seiya?

— porque el no se quedaría sentado como nosotros— Mina lloraba desesperadamente— él buscaría por todos los medios una solución o algo que la ayudara

— Mina tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, debemos de contactar a alguien— Amy estaba decidida a ayudar a Serena

— ¿si le llamamos a Darien? — sugirió Luna

— ¡¡a él!! Para que. Después de que volvió a abandonarla, no. Aunque ella no lo diga, yo se que sufre por que él se volvió a ir, es un egoísta— Mina se encontraba muy enojada.

— Mina, ¿Qué estas diciendo? Sabes bien que él se tuvo que ir para estudiar y Serena estuvo de acuerdo, además no tienes porque faltarle al respeto al príncipe— le recriminó Luna

— Por favor Luna, él de príncipe solo tiene el título, un verdadero príncipe JAMAS abandonaría a su princesa y menos después de lo que paso. Ojalá Seiya no se hubiera ido

— Luna, creo que Mina tiene razón, no podemos decirle a Darien, él no puede hacer nada, si pudiera venir, tardaría mucho en llegar. Mejor hay que llegarla a un hospital

— Lo siento chicas, pero no lo apruebo— replicó una vez más Luna

— NO me importa Luna, nos llevaremos a Serena, a donde la puedan ayudar.

Mina y Amy se acercaron a la cama, cuando tocaron a Serena para llevársela, esta comenzó a hablar

— no… no quiero que te vayas… déjame ir contigo, yo te seguiré hasta el fin del Universo, pero no me dejes… NOOOOO

Serena se despertó asustada y queriendo tomar algo con las manos, algo que con toda su fuerza quisiera retener.

— SERENA— gritaron las tres unánimes— al fin despertaste

— ¿Dónde estoy? — miraba a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar

— en tu habitación, ¿estas bien?

— ah, si, siento haberlas preocupado chicas, ya estoy bien— trató de esbozar su mejor sonrisa— si no les importa me gustaría estar a solas.

— ¿estas segura? — pregunto la gata

— si luna, por favor— su mirada cambio, ahora no expresaba alegría, sino tristeza.

Salieron del cuarto, bajaron las escaleras y prepararon te.

Serene estaba sentada en su cama, recordando aquel sueño tan extraño que había tenido minutos atrás.

— ¿Qué significará? — se preguntó a si misma suspirando— tenía tanto miedo de perderlo de nuevo.

Una cálida energía comenzó a llenar la habitación, seguida por una luz del techo. Serena observó atento, esta vez no tenía miedo, sabía que nada malo podría provenir de aquella cálida energía.

Poco a poco la luz aumento, para apagarse de golpe, dejando ver una silueta humana.

Serena miró aquella desconocida figura, abrió los ojos de par en par, sin creer lo que veía.

— ¿tu? — gritó sorprendida— pe..pero, ¡que haces aquí?

En la cocina

— ¿escucharon eso? — preguntó Mina

— si, provino de la habitación de Serena

Las tres se sobresaltaron y corrieron hasta el cuarto, abrieron la puerta de golpe y no creyeron lo que vieron

— ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Cómo es posible?, esto no puede ser— dijo una pasmada Luna

— a mi también me da gusto verlas chicas— respondió aquella figura esbozando una sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hola:

Gracias por leer mi finc, creo que tendrán una vaga idea de quien es aquella misteriosa persona.

Les agradezco a las personas que han dejado sus reviews.

_Serenity Kou: _gracias, me ayudaste bastante

_Shary: _a mi también me encanta esta pareja, ojalá se hubieran quedado juntos

_Amynaoko_: gracias por leerla, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar

Atte: Saku Kou

6


	3. Aparicion y desahogo

En la cocina

— ¿escucharon eso? — preguntó Mina

— si, provino de la habitación de Serena

Las tres se sobresaltaron y corrieron hasta el cuarto, abrieron la puerta de golpe y no creyeron lo que vieron

— ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Cómo es posible?, esto no puede ser— dijo una pasmada Luna

— a mi también me da gusto verlas chicas— respondió aquella figura esbozando una sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3

— Pero ¿que es esto? — luna se encontraba consternada por ver a esas dos figuras en un mismo lugar

— Ay, luna, ¿así me recibes?

— No entiendo, que hace aquí majestad— Amy también estaba sorprendida, pero eso no significaba dejar las descortesías a un lado, por lo que hizo una pequeña reverencia para dirigirse a la reina

— No es necesario que hagas eso Amy, después de todo aun somos amigas, o ¿es que como Serenity ya no lo soy?

— Claro que no—Amy se sonrojo ante el comentario

— ¡¡¡hola!! ¿Aquí estoy yo? — Serena mostraba una cara de ofendida

— majestad, ¿Qué hace aquí? — pregunto con discreción Mina

La sonriente Serenity cambio su rostro, sus radiantes ojos se opacaron, su sonrisa desapareció, como las inmensas olas que al llegar a la playa quedan reducidas a la nada, así todo su semblante de felicidad, cambio por uno de tristeza.

— Tenemos que hablar

Al ver su cara, todas sintieron una profunda melancolía, no estaban acostumbradas a ver a Serena triste, mucho menos a la futura Serena

— Todo estaba tranquilo, cuando un terremoto sacudió la cuidad, destruyendo casi todo. Pensé que lo peor había pasado… me equivoque. Cuando llego Sailor Plut, me di cuenta de que nada estaría bien. Corrió hasta mí, diciéndome que el pasado estaba cambiando, que un enemigo había cruzado la puerta, ninguna Sailor pudo traspasar la puerta del tiempo, la cual estaba por desaparecer al igual que…— hizo una pausa, mirando atentamente a Serena, su pasado— Rini, mi hija

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par, el solo pensar que su querida Rini le pudo pasar algo hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, recordó todos los momentos que paso con ella.

Al poder soportar más el dolor, Serena se paró y salió del cuarto, con la vista baja, ocultando sus ojos llorosos.

— Serena, espera— Mina sabía que Serena ni soportaba una cosa así, era demasiado frágil, a su parecer, y otro abandono más, su corazón ya no lo soportaría.

— Descuida Mina— dijo Serenity con una débil sonrisa— yo hablare con ella, después de todo, somos iguales.

Después salió de la habitación tras Serena. Bajo las escaleras con el porte propio de una reina, se dirigió a la puerta que Serena dejo abierta al salir. Después ella salió con toda tranquilidad de la casa, caminando por las calles hasta llegar al parque, donde estaba Serena sentada en un columpio, aun tenía su vista baja y por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas. Serenity se acerco despacio, procurando no hacer ruido

— Se siente bien estar en esta época y volver a los lugares donde solía refugiarme— camino hasta estar a su lado mirando al cielo y sentándose en un columpio— Se que es lo que sientes, después de todo somos una, aunque yo debería estar sufriendo más que tu.

Serena levanto su cabeza para verla— ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo también la quiero, ella es mi hija, y no me deseo perderla.

— te equivocas en algo, ella es MI hija, aun no llega en tiempo en que sea tuya, yo la tuve 9 meses dentro de mi, yo le ayude a dar sus primeros pasos, yo escuche su primera palabra, la levante la primera vez que se cayo… y tu no, tu eres mi pasado y yo soy tu futuro. Pasaste un tiempo con ella y te encariñaste, pero no es lo mismo

Serena comprendió esas palabras, ella era su madre, pero si Rini estuviera aquí, preferiría irse con Serenity y no con ella… a ella aun le faltaba experimentar eso, el ser una verdadera madre y no solo una amiga

— tienes razón, yo no soy su "madre", pero lo seré y es por eso que me duele tanto. Dime, ¿a que has venido? — dijo limpiándose las mejillas y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— entre nosotras dos, no lo se. Quiero salvar mi futuro, aunque eso signifique…

— ¿Por qué te detienes?

— han pasado tres meses desde la pelea con Galaxia, dentro de poco sabrás porque no puedo continuar.

— ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

— solo te diré que perderemos a alguien muy querido.

Serena se asusto al escuchar esto, no quería perder a nadie, no lo podía soportar otra vez.

— ¡¡NO!! No dejaré que pase

— no hay nada que puedas o podamos hacer, así es el destino

— Me rehúso a perder a alguien que quiero, ¿Quién es?

— No puedo hacer eso, si quieres evitarlo, necesitarás a las Outers.

— entonces las llamaré, nadie morirá, lo prometo.

— ay pequeña, a pesar de que somos la misma, no nos parecemos mucho.

— estoy de acuerdo— dijo Serena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— mejor vayamos a casa, tu mama esta por llegar

— nuestra mama.

Serena se levantó del columpio seguida por Serenity. El regreso a casa fue silencio, no se identificaban, una parecía tan responsable, recatada y responsable, mientras que la otra parecía todo lo contrario. Un mismo ser, con dos facetas diferentes.

En el parque, desde un árbol, unas extrañas sombras se movían y platicaban entre ellas.

— ¡Que sorpresa! La neo reina Serenity nos siguió— dijo una de las sombras más grandes

— si, y se reencuentra con su pasado, con la torpe Serena Tsukino— le respondió la sombra pequeña

— Los señores Unklar nos esperan, debemos de presentarnos ante ellos— dijo la tercera sombra.

— Leiden, Farsch, el momento de irnos— las otras dos sombras asistieron y se retiraron, dejando sola a la ultima sombra

— Muy pronto mi querida Serena, volverás a ver a Seiya Kou, y tu mi querida Serenity prepárate para la destrucción de tu futuro, JAJAJAJAJA—su risa fue sombría se escucho por todo el lugar. Una tenue luz ilumino su rostro, sus ojos grises, de forma de gato, su cara alargada y fina, su tez blanca cual nieve, y su mirar lleno de odio y deseos de venganza.

Llegaron a la casa, entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de si; caminaron hasta la sala, donde una sorpresa les aguardaba

— Serena, hija que bueno que llegaste— dijo su mama desde la cocina

— Mama!!! — Serenity estaba atónita, hace tanto tiempo que no la veía.

— ¿disculpa? ¿Quien eres tú? — Su madre volteo a verla, examinándola de pies a cabeza— eres igual a Serena, excepto en el cabello

— mama, veras… es que ella es… bueno la verdad es que….

— Soy la mama de Rini— Serenity interrumpió a Serena para dar una explicación de su persona— soy como tu ¿prima? — ni ella misma sabía lo que decía.

— Ahh, claro, la pequeña Rini, es un placer tenerte aquí, y, ¿Dónde esta ella?

— En casa— dijo Serenity sin mucho ánimo

— ya veo, disculpa mi descortesía soy Ikuko Tsukino, la madre se serena— hizo una pequeña inclinación en señal de saludo

— Yo soy…— no podía decirle su verdadero nombre, pensó en un nombre, el primero que se le vino a la cabeza— Kou, Selenah Kou, mucho gusto.

Serena al escuchar ese apellido, sintió su cuerpo estremecer, Seiya Kou aparecía en su mente, solo él; en las veces que el estuvo a su lado y en la despedida, en esa dolorosa despedida.

— Bueno— dijo Serena un tanto enojada— ya basta de presentaciones, tenemos que ir a platicar con las chicas. Adiós mama.

— Las chicas ya se fueron, dijeron que las disculparas, que mañana se veían en la escuela.

— esta bien mama, llevaré a Selenah a la habitación de Rini, se quedara por unos cuantos días.

— si, hija. Me da mucho gusto que nos acompañes.

— a mi también señora, fue un placer conocerla

Serena tomo la mano de Serenity, la condujo por las escaleras hasta el antiguo cuarto de Rini. Entraron a la habitación y Serena le soltó la mano.

— ¿Por qué utilizaste ese nombre?

— porque no podía decirle el mío, no le podía decir que soy Serena Tsukino. ¿o si? — ella sabía el motivo por el cual Serena se enojaba, al usar ese apellido sus recuerdos salían a la luz, trayéndole dudas y confusión.

— de tantos apellidos que hay, tenias que usar ese

— fue el primero que se me ocurrió.

— ¡¡basta!! No quiero escucharte más, desde que llegaste solo me has traído problemas.

Serena salio corriendo del cuarto, nuevamente lloraba, pero ahora no sabía el motivo exacto, tenía dudas, confusiones, sus deseos y anhelos más escondidos, surgían de nuevo.

Entro a su recamara, miro a todos lados para ver si Luna estaba ahí, el no verla, supo que era el momento de desahogarse.

— ya no puedo, no soy feliz. Todos piensan que estoy bien, que tengo todo lo que necesito… pero no es así, me falta algo. Tal vez piensen que soy una egoísta, ¿qué más puede querer alguien como yo? Tengo un adorable novio, unas estupendas amigas, una maravillosa familia y un futuro planeado, donde todo será feliz— dijo con cierta ironía— pensé que podía cambiar mi futuro, ahora ella viene y rompe con todos mis sueños, y me muestra un futuro al cual estoy atada, un futuro el cual no quiero; también me recuerda un pasado, un pasado donde era feliz aparentemente, donde tenía que mostrar una sonrisa falsa ante todos, incluso ante él. Se que lo quería o lo quiero, pero quiero hacer mi vida, sin pensar en ese futuro, no quiero ser la Princesa Serenity o la Neo Reina Serena, no quiero un pasado, ni un futuro, solo deseo un presente.

Suspiro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había desahogado y quitado las cadenas que oprimían su corazón.

— creo que debo hablar con ella, si yo siento esto, ella también debe sentirlo, después de todo somos una.

Se puso su pijama quito las cobijas de su cama recostándose en ella y durmiendo placidamente.

En otra parte del universo, un joven de cabello negro observaba la luna de su planeta, que después de 3 ciclos, habían podido reconstruir su querido planeta. Aunque su cuerpo estaba en aquel lugar, su alma, su ser, su esencia se encontraba en otro, el planeta Tierra.

— Bombón—dijo en susurros— no sabes cuanto te extraño

-----------------------------------

Hola:

El gran Seiya Kou hará su aparición.

El nombre que Serenity se puso, es griego, y quiero decir _Diosa Luna_, no es lo mismo que Selena, porque éste significa _Hermosa como la luna._

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejaron reviews, espero actualizar pronto antes de irme de vacaciones.

_Neo Gaby_: tienes razón, el futuro se esclarecerá y tal vez desaparezca, pero quien sabe que locas ideas tengo en mi cabeza. Jajá jajá.

**¡¡¡¡Que pasen felices fiestas!!!!!**

Atte: Saku Kou

5


	4. Revelaciones y despedida

En otra parte del universo, un joven de cabello negro observaba la luna de su planeta, que después de 3 ciclos, habían podido reconstruir su querido planeta. Aunque su cuerpo estaba en aquel lugar, su alma, su ser, su esencia se encontraba en otro, el planeta Tierra.

— Bombón—dijo en susurros— no sabes cuanto te extraño

---------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4

Una despedida amarga

En el castillo

La princesa Kakyuu miraba por la ventana su basto reino, lleno de flores y de seres felices, bueno casi todos, ya que tres estrellas fugaces tenían sus mentes ocupadas. Ella sabía cual era la solución, pero se encariñó tanto con ellos que le era imposible apartarlos de su lado.

— Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, mis queridos guardianes, ya es hora de que partan; son unas estrellas fugaces que no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo aquí, pues su corazón esta con ellas— dijo para si misma

— Princesa— dijo un emisario haciendo una pequeña reverencia— ¿quería verme?

— Si, quiero que vayas a la Tierra y me informes como están las cosas allá.

— disculpe alteza, pero no le entiendo, ¿a que cosas se refiere?

— No nos hagamos—esboza una sonrisa— me refiero a tres Sailor's en particular, Mercury, Venus y en especial a Sailor Moon.

— ya comprendo, haré lo que me pide, ¿Cuándo quiere que parta?

— Hoy, y también que regreses hoy

— Pero eso es imposible

— No, te daré una ayuda especial

— Como usted ordene alteza

Volvió a hacer una reverencia para salir del salón, dejando a la princesa sumida en sus pensamientos.

— necesito hablar con ellos, solo que antes debo… buscarlas.

En el jardín

Dos jóvenes platicaban sin mucho ánimo, mirando a su hermano con cierta melancolía

— aun no la olvida— dijo el joven de cabello blanco

— lo se, es difícil de olvidar algo que quieres tanto

— hablas por experiencia o por…

— ¿de que estas hablando? ¬¬´, YO NO HABLO POR EXPERIENCIA, YO NO LA EXTRAÑO TANTO COMO EL, ADEMÁS YA ME ACOSTUMBRE— sin darse cuenta había dicho lo que mantuvo en "secreto" durante tanto tiempo

— así que lo admites

— Pero tu no te quedas atrás, o me vas a decir que no extrañas a cierta diosa del amor.

— ¡¡¡¡Claro que lo niego Taiki!!!! Yo no siento nada por ella, así que no la extraño, crees que extrañaría traerla colgada del cuello y siguiéndome todo el día, ver su hermoso rostro y su mirada amorosa que solo es para mi...— hizo una pausa y suspiró— a quien engaño, si no hago más que pensar en ella. Hermano creo que los tres estamos igual

— Te equivocas Yaten, él es el más afectado

— Si tan solo pudiéramos verlas o hablar con ellas, creo que todo sería diferente

Las palabras cesaron, dejando un silencio incomodo. Sus miradas estaban fijas en su hermano, quien seguía estático viendo la luna.

— Jóvenes, su alteza desea verlos— dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia un emisario

— En un momento vamos, gracias— contestó cortésmente Taiki

El emisario se retiro, y se dirigió hacia donde Seiya para darle el mensaje

En el castillo

— Alteza, los jóvenes Kou se encuentran aquí, ¿los hago pasar?

— si, y también llámalas a ellas— dijo sin mucho ánimo

Su dama de compañía se retiro para cumplir las instrucciones, dejando a la princesa sola sentada en su trono. Tendría que ser fuerte, despedirse de ellos no sería fácil y menos decirles la verdad.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a tres siluetas masculinas caminando hasta ella y poniendo una rodilla en el piso en señal de respeto

— Alteza, estamos a sus órdenes— dijo Seiya con la vista clavada en el suelo

— Si, de pie— ellos se sorprendieron era la primera vez que los trataba tan fríamente— ya han pasado tres ciclos, en los cuales el planeta ha sido reconstruido, con su ayuda. Les agradezco al igual que todo el pueblo pero… ya es tiempo de acabar con esto.

— ¿a que refiere? — replicó Taiki

— a que es tiempo de decirles la verdad acerca de quienes son en realidad

— Princesa, sabemos quienes somos, somos sus Sailor's que están para protegerla.

— te equivocas, ustedes no son Sailor's

La mirada de los jóvenes cambio, no se esperaban algo así de parte de la princesa y menos tan drástico.

— Alteza, ¿me podría explicar eso? — dijo Yaten

— Si no me interrumpieran podría seguir— Yaten se apeno ante tal respuesta de su "soberana" — en ninguna época los hombres han tenido ese titulo, pero con ustedes se hizo una excepción. Se les concedieron los poderes por la amenaza que representaba Sailor Galaxia, hasta que las verdaderas Sailor Star Fighter, Maker, Healer aparecieran.

En el rostro de Seiya se reflejaba la incertidumbre, si todo lo que el había sido, por todo lo que había luchado era solo "mientras" las verdaderas guerreras aparecían.

— Princesa Kakyuu— irrumpió Seiya enojado— si esto es una broma, me parece de muy mal gusto. ¿Me quiere decir que todo lo que hemos hechos en todo esto tiempo, arriesgar nuestra vida y la vida de las personas que amamos, QUE YO AMO, y que todo por lo que luche era solo momentáneo?

— Modula tu voz, seas o seas mi guardiana sigo siendo superior a ti, por lo menos hasta que tengas tu emblema. Y si tienes razón, todo era momentáneo

— ¿a que de refiere con emblema su "alteza"? — dijo con cierto sarcasmo Seiya

— Si no interrumpieras podría acabar. Hace poco, encontramos a las verdaderas guardianas, por lo que sus servicios ya no son requeridos.

— Entonces no hay motivo para permanecer aquí, fue un placer princesa Kakyuu— dijo Taiki haciendo una reverencia

— nada de eso Taiki, yo no me voy hasta que me diga quien soy y de que emblema esta hablando— Seiya se encontraba más que enojado

— Seiya, en agradecimiento a sus servicios prestados, les diré quienes son. Hubo un tiempo, en el Sistema solar llamado Milenio de Plata, donde la Reina Serenity era la soberana de la luna y el rey Erde de la Tierra. El reinado de la tierra tenía dos herederos al trono, uno de ellos eras tu Seiya y el otro era tu primo Endemyon. Él era hijo de un hermano de tu padre; el próximo rey de la Tierra serías tú, claro cuando fueras grande. Pero un enemigo ataco a la tierra, y como esta no tenía buenas relaciones con el reino lunar, el Rey Erde falleció, pero como último acto, me dio a su hijo de 3 años, junto con sus guardianes personales. Cuando pasaron a mi tutela, cada uno tenía un emblema, Yaten y Taiki en un medallón y tú en la frente. Al paso del tiempo ninguno de los tres recordaba nada de la Tierra y Seiya perdió su emblema, así que guarde los de Taiki y Yaten en el tesoro real, hasta el momento en que marcharan de aquí, lo cual ha llegado.

Los toques en la puerta principal, sacaron de sus pensamientos a los terrestres, que aun no creían en lo contado por su "princesa".

— Alteza— dijo una de las tres jóvenes que habían entrado al recinto del trono— aquí estamos, ¿en que podemos servirles?

— pasen, por favor. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, les presento a las verdaderas Sailor Stars. Naid, Yemi y Tei.

Tres bellas jóvenes se pararon frente a ellos, Naid tenía el cabello corto de color rojizo y ojos verdes; Yemi el cabello a los hombros, rubio y ojos negros; y Tei usaba lentes, lo que resaltaba más sus ojos azules, su cabello verde oscuro contrastaba con su piel blanca. Todas iban vestidas de igual forma, falda larga negra con una blusa negra con detalles en blanco y el emblema real en el lado izquierdo.

— Ahora, Yaten, por favor entrega tu transformador a Naid y Naid entrega el emblema

Yaten se acerco a ella, metió su mano en el bolsillo, sacando su estrella que lo transformaba en Sailor Star Healer, después se la dio a Naid y ella a su vez le entregó un disco de plata, con tres círculos entrelazados y donde se unían, un diamante resaltaba.

— Taiki, haz lo mismo con Yemi.

Taiki se acerco hasta la joven, dándole una sonrisa al tiempo que le daba su estrella y la joven se acerco a él, haciendo una leve reverencia con al cabeza, y le entregaba un disco de plata, con tres triángulos unidos, donde se unían un rubí brillaba, atrayendo la vista de Taiki

— Y por ultimo tu….

— si ya se, se lo daré a Tei, solo que antes quiero saber una cosa, ¿yo tenía alguna relación con el reino lunar?

— No, tu jamás conociste a la princesa Serenity de ese tiempo

Seiya se acercó desilusionado y con cara de pocos amigos hasta Tei, dándole la estrella.

— Bueno, si no hay nada más, me voy— Seiya camino hasta la puerta, pero una voz lo detuvo

— Hay algo más, partirán a la Tierra, a prestarles servicios al príncipe y princesa, me refiero a Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino. Antes de hablar con ustedes, mande un emisario a la Tierra para saber como estaban las cosas ahí, hace poco que regreso y sus noticias fueron: Darien se encuentra en Estados Unidos estudiando, y Serena esta en Tokio, y al parecer un enemigo ha atacado. Por lo que les recomiendo que marchen enseguida

— Así lo haremos, fue un honor servirle, con su permiso alteza— dijo Taiki con respeto y una inclinación

Los tres jóvenes salieron del salón. Uno de ellos no asimilaba lo último

— _Servir a mi Bombón y a su noviecito, que una vez más la abandono_— eran las palabras que recorrían su mente.

— Vamos Seiya, por fin la veras— Yaten abrazaba a su hermano para que caminara, pues se detuvo en seco al salir del recinto.

— Tienes razón— esboza una sonrisa— mejor vámonos.

Así, tres ex-estrellas fugaces surcan el cielo y desaparecen en la lejanía, dirigiéndose hacia su nuevo hogar, el planeta Tierra.

En la sala del trono, una princesa lloraba amargamente.

— yo… no que… quería tratarlos… así, pero de otra manera no se irían.

— Alteza, la comprendemos, a nosotras también nos duele verlos partir— dijo Naid

— Aunque no sean de aquí, ellos siempre estarán en nuestros corazones— Tei dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual animó a su princesa.

— Solo espero que se estén bien y que encuentren el amor verdadero— la princesa levanto su vista y vio para tres estrellas fugaces— cuídense, mis queridos Star Light.

-----------------------------------------------

Hola:

Espero que les haya gustado, tenía que encontrar una buena excusa para que Seiya regresara.

En el próximo capitulo, Seiya llegará a la Tierra y conocerá a alguien muy especial, mientras que otra persona se muere de celos.

Gracias por los reviews, son de gran apoyo y si tienes sugerencias, pueden enviarlas a 

Atte: Saku Kou

5


	5. Encuentros

Capitulo 5

En la casa de los Tsukino, un ambiente de tranquilidad invadía el desayuno, cosa muy, pero muy raro, pues los retrasos de Serena y sus peleas con Sammy eran comunes durante el desayuno. Ahora, un incomodo silencio rodeaba a los habitantes y ciertas miradas de resentimiento.

—Serena, ¿por qué no estas en la escuela?—Pregunto Ikuko para romper el silencio

— Los maestros iban a tener una reunión, por lo que suspendieron las clases— dijo sin mucho ánimo

— Ya veo, entonces te quedaras en casa todo el día

— No, en la tarde quede de ir con las chicas

— Y tu Selenah, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Pues iré con Serena— dijo con una sonrisa

— Por cierto, ¿a que te dedicas?

Esa pregunta hizo que Serena se atragantara con su desayuno, que Luna tirara su plato de leche, además de poner pálida cual hoja de papel a Serenity.

— Pues yo… soy la rein… no este. Me imagino que escucharon hablar del grupo Three Light, pues soy algo así como su motivadora—Serena se cayó de la silla al escuchar tal absurda declaración.

— Ese grupo es donde esta el joven Seiya, ¿cierto?

— Si— respondió Serenity algo apenada

— ¡¡¡¡Aahhhh!!! Si yo sabía que el apellido Kou lo había escuchado antes. El joven Seiya se apellida así, ¿eres pariente de él?

Serenity no sabía que responder, su mente quedó en blanco, su mirada se entristeció y una lágrima recorrió su bello rostro. Serena al ver esto decidió actuar, aunque no fuera la mejor solución

— Es su esposa— al decir esto, todos la miraron con cara de asombro, en especial Serenity

— Vaya, que sorpresa, felicidades es un gran muchacho… un momento, eso quiero decir que la pequeña Rini es su hija— Ikuko sonrió de oreja a oreja, sin notar las miradas tristes de "sus hijas"

— Mama, ya se nos hace tarde. Nos vamos. Adiós

Se levantó tan rápido de la mesa y tomo a Serenity de la mano que no le dio tiempo de despedirse, ni de acabar su desayuno. Salieron corriendo de la casa. Serena con un short blanco y blusa azul con sus tennis (zapatillas deportivas) y Serenity, como llegó a Tokio del siglo XX sin maletas, traía su vestido blanco.

Al caminar por las calles, toda la gente las volteaba a ver, cosa que a Serena no le importó.

Después de caminar un rato, llegaron a casa de Mina. Llamaron a la puerta y una adormilada Mina les abrió, totalmente sorprendida, pues Serena había llegado temprano.

— SERENA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, ¿te caíste de la cama? — dijo Mina mientras las invitaba a pasar.

— muy graciosa Mina

El tiempo paso, Mina, Serena y Serenity estaban en la sala, platicando de cosas banales, hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó.

— debe ser Amy, iré a abrir.

Mina se levantó del sillón, abrir la puerta.

— Serena, ¿porque dijiste que era la esposa de Seiya?

— En primer lugar, tú nunca debiste dar ese nombre

— Serena, ya hablamos de esto, te dije que fue el primero que se me ocurrió

— Esa no es excusa, pudiste usar tu verdadero apellido Chiba, pues ese es nuestro destino, casarnos con él— Serena estaba enojada

— Serena, aun cuando en el futuro soy su esposa, yo jamás eh usado el apellido Chiba y si recuerdas bien, Rini tampoco lo uso

Serena lo pensó un momento. A lo mejor ella también sufre, y no precisamente por Rini, que tal si ella no ama a Darien.

— Serena, que sorpresa, cuando Mina me dijo que estabas aquí, no me la creí. Majestad— hace una reverencia— es un placer verla de nuevo.

— Amy ya te dije que no llames así, se que es difícil tener a Serena y a mi en un mismo tiempo. Así que porque no me llaman Sele, sería más fácil. Por cierto, el nombre que uso en este tiempo en Selenah Kou

— KOU!!!!!!! O.o¡— las dos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto

— y para que no se sorprendan, es la ESPOSA de Seiya—dijo Serena mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Chicas tenemos que hablar— dijo Mina aparentando seriedad.

Las cuatro se sentaron en la sala, disfrutando de unos deliciosos pastelillos con un rico té caliente.

— Necesitamos saber quien es este enemigo, alguna idea— todas miraron a Serenity

— No me vean así, yo no tengo la menor idea de quien pueda ser, solo se que viene del futuro.

— Necesitamos que todas estén aquí, hay que llamarlas— Serena miraba con melancolía hacia la ventana

— lo siento Serena, pero a las únicas que te pueden ayudar son la Outers y Darien; recuerda que Rey y Lita están estudiando y no sería justo que abandonaran sus estudios— dijo Amy

— En ese caso, que tampoco venga Darien, no lo quiero ver aquí— replicó Serena—con las Outers y nosotras podremos con el enemigo

— Pero... — Amy fue interrumpida por Mina

— Ella tiene razón, si Darien se fue para estudia, no podemos decirle que regrese, además el enemigo no ha hecho otra aparición— dijo Mina en apoyo a Serena, ella sabía que le dolía la partida de Darien, aunque no lo quisiera admitir o demostrar.

— Saldré a caminar un poco, Mina, Amy, acompañen a Serenity a la casa y préstenle algo de ropa, porque no creo tener nada digno de una reina.

Serena se levantó del sillón, salió de la casa y caminó por la cuidad.

— Sele, vamos a mi cuarto para que te cambies, o ¿quieres seguir usando eso?

— Gracias Mina, te lo agradeceré. Perdonen a Serena, yo se que es lo que le pasa aunque…y sobre todo cuando vea a alguien que no espera

Mina y Amy no comprendían sus palabras, así que no le prestaron mucha atención. Subieron al cuarto, donde buscaron un look perfecto para Serenity. Depuse de un rato de discusiones, eligieron un atuendo; un pantalón de mezclilla estrecho pero un tanto acampanado al final, color azul celeste, una playera de cuello alto, blanca con pequeños toques azules y unos zapatos blancos hicieron que la reina sonriera al verse en el espejo

— Chicas, no les miento, hace años que no me visto así, por lo regular siempre traigo el vestido y una corona

— Pero aun no estas lista Sele, hace falta hacer algo con tu cabello, no va con tu nuevo aspecto— dijo Mina con ojos de estrellitas

Tardaron en arreglarle el cabello, lo tenía tan largo que, con permiso de la reina, lo cortaron un poco, hasta dejárselo a media espalda. Lo alaciaron un poco y en unos cuantos mechones lo enchinaron.

— Te ves divina, eres una obra maestra, jajaja— Mina reía a carcajadas al ver su creación— solo falta un detalle, el maquillaje, Serena siempre se maquilla en tonos azules, creo que un poco de negro se verá muy bien

— Mina, este… no lo se, les agradezco todo, pero tengo que irme, debo esperar a alguien, no se ofendan, realmente me devolvieron a la vida.

— no hay de que majes… Sele, cuídate y cualquier cosa nos llamas

— si, nos vemos, Amy, Mina

Serenity salió de la casa, con paso firme y la mirada en el cielo. Parecía que caminaba sin rumbo, aun cuando no recordaba muy bien las calles, su corazón la guiaba. Llegó al pie de un edificio, entró y tomó el elevador para subir a su destino.

El ascensor llegó al piso 9, ella salió hasta llegar a un apartamento, giró la perilla, obviamente estaba cerrado

— que tonta, como iba a estar abierto, creo que es hora de usar un poco de magia.

Miro hacia el pasillo, cerciorándose de que estuviera despejado. Acercó su mano de nuevo a la cerradura, sacando un ligero resplandor, después se escuchó un clic y la puerta se abrió. En ese instante un olor a encerrado llegó a su nariz y sus ojos vieron un desastre mayor que el que su hija hacia.

— Bueno, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, haré el aseo, esa será mi bienvenida.

Paso al departamento, se puso una pañoleta que encontró por ahí y comenzó a sacudir, barrer, lavar ropa, trastes, aspirar y a trapear.

— esto no es una actividad para una reina, cuando regrese al futuro, le subirle salario a los empleados, no me imaginaba que fuera tan difícil y eso que solo limpié la sala, el comedor y la cocina,… ahh creo que descansaré un poco.

Se recostó sobre el sillón, cerró sus ojos y quedó profundamente dormida, parecía un ángel que descendió del cielo par descansar.

Pasaron las horas y la fría noche cayo en la cuidad de Tokio, la luna y las estrellas salieron, iluminando aquella penumbra donde tres estrellas fugaces acababan de aterrizar.

— Esto es horrible, había olvidado lo que era la llegada— Yaten renegaba como de costumbre

— Alégrate, ya llegamos— dijo Taiki con una leve sonrisa

— Es algo tarde, vayamos al departamento, ¿traes las llaves Taiki?

— me sorprende esa desconfianza hermano, andando, que el frió es espantoso

Los tres caminaban por las calles de Tokio, despertando la admiración de muchas jovencitas, después de todo solo habían pasado tres meses desde que el grupo más exitoso desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Al paso de 10 minutos, tenían a una muchedumbre de mujeres que querían un autógrafo y reporteros esperando las declaraciones de su huida del medio del espectáculo. Corrieron a todo lo que dieron sus piernas hasta que llegaron al elevador subiendo hasta el piso nueve.

— Tai, ¿podrías hacernos el favor de abrir rápido? Que tal si esas locas nos siguieron hasta aquí— dijo Yaten agitado por la corrida.

— ya voy… haber que llave será….mmmm, ya la encontré.

Con sumo cuidado y lentitud, Taiki metió la llave a la cerradura, giró la perilla abriendo la puerta. El primero en entrar fue Yaten, depuse Taiki y por último Seiya. Los dos primeros se quedaron pasmados al ver a alguien dormida sobre el sillón

— ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué no avanzan? — dijo Seiya sin ver al frente

— Creo que deberías ver esto— Yaten se encontraba con su usual tranquilidad

Seiya giro su cabeza, para encontrarse con una rubia que yacía dormida en su sillón. Al verla, sus ojos se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa abarcó su rostro. Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta el sillón, toco con sumo cuidado su cara, como si fuera una pieza que con el más mínimo toque fuera a romperse, se agachó y deposito un tierno beso en el cachete de su amada.

Ella, al sentir un cálido beso, abrió sus ojos, poco a poco. Cuando la imagen frente a ella se esclareció, puso un semblante de asombro.

— ¿Seiya? ¿Qué haces aquí? — ella se incorporaba al igual que Seiya

— Bombón, no sabes como le alegra verte

Su abrazo no se hizo esperar. La estrecho entre sus brazos, tan fuerte como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir. Ella le correspondió, abrazándolo con tan intensidad que lo sorprendió. Se olvidaron del mundo, de quienes los veían, del futuro, solo existía eso, el presente.

Seguían sumidos con su abrazo, que no se dieron cuenta que cierta rubia los observaba desde la puerta, con los ojos llorosos, no de alegría sino de… ¿celos? Coraje de verla a ella con Seiya, no lo soportó más e interrumpió.

— Seiya, ¿me puedes decir que es esto?, y a ti, debería darte pena, estas CASADA

Su abrazó terminó, Seiya miró hacia la puerta y para su sorpresa ahí estaba Serena… pero si ella estaba ahí, ¿a quien estaba abrazando?

— ¿¿¿Bombón??? — Miró a la persona que tenía enfrente y después a Serena— ¿tengo dos bombones?

— Yo soy Serenity, la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal, el futuro de Serena. Prácticamente soy Serena, tu bombón del siglo XXX— contestó con cierta ironía en su mirada

----------------------------------

Hola:

Espero que antes de que acabe la semana subir el capi 6.

Ojalá les haya gustado. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Acaso Seiya preferirá a Bombón XX o bombón XXX? Jejejeje. Comentarios en el review o a mi correo.

Gracias a todos lo que han dejado review o leído esta historia. Quiero agradecer de manera especial a _Serenity Kou _y a_ Shary_

_Atte: Saku Kou _

6


	6. Discusion y el ataque

Seguían sumidos con su abrazo, que no se dieron cuenta que cierta rubia los observaba desde la puerta, con los ojos llorosos, no de alegría sino de… ¿celos? Coraje de verla a ella con Seiya, no lo soportó más e interrumpió.

— Seiya, ¿me puedes decir que es esto?, y a ti, debería darte pena, estas CASADA

Su abrazó terminó, Seiya miró hacia la puerta y para su sorpresa ahí estaba Serena… pero si ella estaba ahí, ¿a quien estaba abrazando?

— ¿¿¿Bombón??? — Miró a la persona que tenía enfrente y después a Serena— ¿tengo dos bombones?

— Yo soy Serenity, la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal, el futuro de Serena. Prácticamente soy Serena, tu bombón del siglo XXX— contestó con cierta ironía en su mirada

----------------------------------

Capitulo 6 Ataque

— Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? — miró a todos lados en busca de algo

— ¿Qué buscas hermano? — preguntó extrañado Taiki

— Una cámara, estoy seguro que es una broma

Serenity camino hasta donde Serena, se puso a su lado y le susurró al oído: "_debemos explicarle". _Serena asistió con la cabeza.

— Seiya, siéntate, tenemos mucho de que hablar— dijo Serena con toda la tranquilidad posible

Todos caminaron hasta la sala, donde se sentaron cómodamente, los hermanos Kou en el sillón para tres, Serenity en el individual y Serena en un banco.

— Creo que la que debe hablar soy yo. En el futuro, existirá un reino, llamado Tokio de Cristal, el cual yo gobierno en compañía de Endemyon, mi esposo.

Seiya al escuchar esta última miro a Serena y después a ella; aunque era su "bombón", no sentía lo mismo; ella le recordaba el futuro al que esta destinada Serena.

— En mi tiempo, un terremoto sacudió la cuidad, destruyendo casi todo. Setsuna me informó que las puertas del tiempo estaban desapareciendo que un enemigo las había cruzado y ninguna Sailor pudo seguirlos, después… un grito; mi hija Rini, estaba desvaneciéndose. No espere más y decidí venir, a salvar mi futuro

— Majestad— dijo Taiki poniéndose de pie y con una reverencia— nosotros le ayudaremos, venimos a la Tierra con el propósito de acabar a esta nueva amenaza.

— Gracias, pero no es necesario que me trates tan formal, dime Sele. En un tiempo combatimos lado a lado, yo no lo he olvidado espero que tu tampoco

— ¿Dónde esta Chiba? — Seiya miraba al techo

— Estudiando en el extranjero— le respondió Serena

— Si es su futuro el que esta amenazado debería estar aquí, disculpe majestad, pero solo contará con mi ayuda si la vida de mis hermanos o Serena esta en peligro, no me interesa su futuro

— Seiya, no me digas así, llámame…

— Majestad lo siento, pero así me referiré a usted. Disculpara mi descortesía, acabamos de llegar de un largo viaje y quisiera descansar, así que si me permite…

— Te entiendo— se levanta del sillón— no lo entretengo más joven Kou, fue un placer volver a verlo

Marchó hasta la puerta, cuando estaba a punto se salir se dio la vuelta, mirando a los ojos a Seiya

— Yo no escogí este futuro, pero quieras o no formaras parte de el y no lo puedes evitar. Las cosas seguirán su curso, y no por ser quien eres lo cambiaras. Te veré después Seiya Kou.

Se dio vuelta de nuevo, abrió la puerta y salió, al igual que las lágrimas.

— Seiya, ¿Por qué me tratas así? Se que cambiaras de parecer, solo debo darte tiempo.

Salió del edificio sin rumbo fijo.

— Seiya— dijo Yaten— no tenías que ser tan descortés, ella esta desesperada, su mundo dejará de existir si no hace algo y tú te comportas así

— Cállate, yo actuó como quiera y nadie me va a decir que hacer, ¿entendiste?

Tanto coraje en su corazón tenía que salir de una forma, por lo que corrió hasta la puerta y salió por ella. Su intención no era salir tras Serenity, sino despejar su mente y su corazón.

— Seiya— susurró Serena al verlo partir.

En las calles de Tokio, una hermosa joven caminaba sola y con la mirada baja, ocultando sus lágrimas. Durante muchos años sabía donde estaba y cual era su deber, y ahora no. Se encontraba sola, en un mundo que ya no conocía, ella no pertenecía a este lugar y una persona se lo dijo, tal vez no concretamente, pero si se lo dio a entender.

— No te interesa el futuro, lo se; y no puedo obligarte a ello, solo espero que algún día llegues a comprender que mi futuro esta ligado a tu presente.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a un parque, totalmente desconocido.

— Creo que me he perdido— sonrió un poco

— No se preocupe su alteza, yo le mostraré el camino a casa

— ¿Quién eres? — miró a su alrededor para ver quien le hablaba, estaba oscuro y solo vio una sombra

— Majestad, no sea tan impaciente, todo a su tiempo…upps, se me olvidaba decirle que usted ya no tiene tiempo

— ¿a que te refieres?

— Que morirá aquí

Serenity observó nuevamente, y al darse vuelta, la sombra juntaba una esfera de energía y la lanzaba hacia ella.

— ESTRELLA DE OSCURIDAD, ataca

Serenity no pudo esquivar la esfera, le dio de lleno en el pecho, tirándola al suelo retorciéndose del dolor

— Vaya, quien imaginaría a la gran soberana postrada en el piso por un pequeño ataque

— No… te tengo…mi…miedo— se incorporó con dificultad y retándole cara a cara

— Pues me lo tendrá.

— ¿Quién eres?

— como está apunto de morir, le diré mi nombre Shiko, pertenezco a la dinastía Unklar

— ¿¿Unklar?? Nunca escuche hablar de ellos

— ¿En serio? Que lástima, ese no es mi problema, pero le diré algo, ellos no son del futuro, son del pasado.

— ¿Quiénes son del futuro?

— basta de preguntas, estas alargando esto. Ahora, muera Majestad. DESTELLO OSCURO

Relámpagos negros salieron de su mente, directo a Serenity, su muerte era inevitable, pero… no se dejaría vencer tan fácil. De sus blancas manos, un destello, cálido y fuerte comenzó a cristalizarse y un mágico objeto apareció.

El choque entre el Destello oscuro y el cristal de plata produjo un sonoro ruido y una luz cegadora que fue visa por un joven que caminaba en la calle sumido en sus pensamientos, que al ver tal destello corrió al lugar.

— Así que su majestad tiene trucos bajo la manga

— No seré tan fácil de vencer

— Pero que es lo que puede hacer, ya no se puede transformar en una Sailor y su cristal pierde fuerza en este siglo

— No me daré por vencida— su mirada se lleno de odio y determinación

— Usted sola no podrá conmigo

— ¿Quieres apostar?

Junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho, haciendo que el cristal brillara en todo su esplendor.

— Majestad, ¿acaso pretende usar todo el poder del cristal? Si hace eso morirá

— !!!!BONDAD IMPERIAL¡¡¡¡¡ATACA— miles de rayos de luz se desprendieron del cristal directo al cuerpo de Shiko, quien aparentaba tranquilidad.

— Eso no podrá conmigo— extendió sus manos, absorbiendo todo el golpe.

— No puede ser— dijo Serenity cayendo al suelo exhausta con la respiración muy débil

Shiko salto hasta donde ella estaba, la tomo del mentón, levantando su rostro

— Le dije que no funcionaría; es hora de que muera… aunque pensándolo bien, sería una lastima desperdiciar tal belleza— sus ojos mostraban lujuria y deseo

La cargó en brazos, la poca resistencia que ella opuso, fue en vano; había gastado mucha energía en usar el ataque. Solo le quedaba resignarse.

Comenzó a caminar, con el propósito de marcharse con su "trofeo". Una voz lo detuvo

— Déjala, no te permito que te la lleves

— Vaya, el príncipe Seiya ha venido al rescate de su majestad, que romántico

— Dije que la sueltes— esta vez su tono de voz era más autoritario

— No, ella es mi premio, si la quieres tendrás que quitármela

— Eso haré

— y, ¿Cómo lo hará alteza?

Seiya no le respondió se lanzó de lleno a Shiko, tratando de darle un golpe en la mejilla, lo cual consiguió

— ¿es todo? Esperaba más de usted

Shiko lo empujo, mandándolo a volar varios metros, después dejó a Serenity con delicadeza en el piso.

— Ya no tiene poderes, no están sus "hermanos", no podrá solo

— Nunca dejaré que te la lleves

— No entiendo el interés en ella, si quieres podemos hacer un trato, yo me llevó a Serenity, destruyo su futuro con tu ayuda y Serena es para ti, ¿trato? — le extendió la mano

— NO— rechazó su mano golpeándola

— entonces muere

Se alejó unos pasos, levantó su mano y una oscuridad de empezó a formar en ella. Seiya no tenía a donde huir, pero si moría, lo haría con honor; su puso en pie con el rostro en alto, esperando el taque final

— Salúdeme a su padre, SUPREMA OSCURIDAD— de su mano, un remolino oscuro salio directo a Seiya, quien cerró sus ojos al ver el ataque venir

El ataque dio en el blanco, una maléfica sonrisa surgió en Shiko, aunque no había matado a Serenity, mató al príncipe, con eso bastaba.

La nube se despejo, dejando ver un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, que para su sorpresa no era el de Seiya, sino el de Serenity

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — admirado por tal acontecimiento, ella había corrido para recibir el golpe, el cual le dio en la espalda, dejándola gravemente herida

Seiya abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Serenity en el suelo en malas condiciones, Corrió hasta ella, la levantó en brazos con sumo cuidado.

— que...mm… bueno que estas bien— dijo tratando de sonreír

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Seiya estaba totalmente confundido, después de haberla tratado tan mal, ella arriesgó su vida para protegerlo

— Es una tonta su majestad, yo pensaba dejarla vivir, pero… que más da. Cumplí con mi objetivo, hasta luego príncipe

Shiko se desvaneció al instante, dejando a una Serenity a punto de morir.

— por favor, no te mueras— lloraba de la desesperación

— Cuídate…. — fue su última palabra antes de desfallecer en los brazos de Seiya

— NO DEJARE QUE MUERAS— tal fue su desesperación que una tenue marca apareció en su frente, tan pequeña pero lo suficiente para revivir por unos momentos a Serenity

— volvió a respirar. Resiste por favor, te llevaré a un lugar seguro

Corrió con ella en brazos, cada minuto que pasaba su respiración parecía desaparecer. Llegó hasta su departamento, abriendo la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a Taiki y Yaten.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — preguntó Taiki al verla

— Me salvó la vida, rápido ayúdenme

— ¿Qué hacemos? Yo no se nada de medicina, mejor la llevamos a un hospital— dijo Yaten al ver el estado de la reina

— ¿Dónde esta Serena?

— Se fue a su casa poco después de que tú te fuiste— le respondió Taiki

Seiya recostó sobre su cama a Serenity.

— Perdóname, si no te hubiera tratado así nada de esto habría pasado, todo es mi culpa— se sentó a su lado tomándole la mano— quédate a mi lado, aunque tu seas el futuro, estas aquí, en mi presente y me dolería perderte. Sigues siendo mi bombón y te amo.

Un sollozo se escuchó por toda la habitación, su dolor era evidente; de repente la casi inexistente marca comenzó a definirse más un triángulo dorado con el símbolo de la Tierra en su interior brilló en todo su esplendor. Al mismo tiempo, el cristal de plata salió del cuerpo de ella, partiéndose en dos, un fragmento se introdujo en la frente de Seiya, justo en su emblema y otro en la frente de Serenity, donde su luna acababa de aparecer.

Los emblemas de ambos cambiaron. Seiya ahora tenía una luna incrustada y ella el símbolo de la Tierra. Sus insignias brillaron con toda la intensidad posible, rodeándolos de una cálida energía. La luz desapareció, y Serenity abrió sus ojos lentamente.

— Joven Kou… me alegra que este bien— trato de sonreír pero el dolor lo impidió

— Shh, calla. Necesitas descansar, tus heridas aun no sanan

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En mi departamento, mi cama

— Disculpe las molestias que le ocasioné, le agradezco lo que ha hecho— intenta levantarse— me voy.

Seiya la detuvo, dándole un pequeño abrazo

— Por favor, no te vayas Sele. Tengo que pedirte disculpas

— No tiene de que disculparse, usted tiene razón, estos asuntos me conciernen a mi, porque es mi futuro

— Lo que dije antes no era lo que yo sentía, entiéndeme, estaba dolido de ver que yo no pertenezco a tu futuro, que alguien más está contigo.

— Seiya… tu papel en mi futuro en indispensable, solo comprende que… ahgggg— un gemido de dolor, seguido de un pequeño torrente de sangre de su espalda

— ¡¡¡¡¡TAIKI!!!!!!!!!!! — grito desesperado al ver su mano llena de sangre.

Taiki entró corriendo a la habitación

— ¿Qué pasa Seiya?

— Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital de inmediato

— La ambulancia viene en camino y Serena nos espera en el hospital

— ¿Cuánto tardará la ambulancia?

— No mucho

— Resiste mi pequeña princesa— le dio un beso en la frente, rogando que se salvara o si no, nunca se lo perdonaría.

En el hospital.

Una ambulancia llegaba a toda velocidad a Urgencias bajando a una joven inconsciente, donde una rubia con dos coletas aguardaba impaciente

— ¿Cuáles son los signos vitales? — pregunto el doctor del hospital

— Taquicardia, pulso débil, presión baja, 100/60 mmHg y bajando, también presenta hipotermia, hemorragia en la parte toráxica posterior, posible colapso del pulmón izquierdo— le respondió el paramédico

— Canalízale una solución salina. Enfermera que preparen una biometría y una revisión de los electrolitos. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la paciente?

— No lo se doctor— le respondió el paramédico— solo se que viene con los jóvenes Kou

— Joven, ¿podría darme el nombre?

— este, si claro su nombre es….

— Selenah Kou— lo interrumpió Serena que acaba de llegar corriendo

— ¿Qué es de ustedes?

— Es su esposa— Serena bajo la mirada al decir esto

— Señor Kou, no se preocupe, atenderemos a su esposa.

— si… si, gracias

La camilla entró a la sala de urgencias, restringiéndole el paso a Serena y los Kou

— Solo espero que este bien— Serena esta preocupada, no sabía que había pasado.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Serena acababa de llegar a su casa, el teléfono sonó, en su corazón sabía que algo malo había pasado._

— _Mama, yo contestó. Hola, casa de la Familia Tsukino_

— _Serena, soy Taiki, ocurrió algo_

— _¿Qué paso?_

— _no lo se muy bien, pero Serenity esta mal herida, la llevaremos al hospital_

— _Si, en un momento los alcanzo _

_Serena salió de su casa y corrió hasta el hospital, al llegar vio que bajaban a Serenity de la ambulancia y un preocupado Seiya la seguía._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Fin flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

— Seiya, ¿Cómo paso esto?

— Yo tuve la culpa— hundió su cabeza en sus manos para llorar— cuando ella se fue, el enemigo apareció, la ataco dejándola casi inconsciente y estuvo a punto de raptarla, pero llegue yo y traté de detenerlo, no pude… el me iba a matar a mi, ella se interpuso. Todo por mi error

— Calma Seiya, verás que se va a reponer, no se va a morir

— Te equivocas, ella murió en mis brazos, pero… revivió

— Tranquilo, yo se que ella es fuerte, lo se porque somos una, yo no dejaría de luchar por sobrevivir y ella tampoco lo hará

— Gracias Bombón. Una pregunta, ¿Por qué dijiste que ella era mi esposa?

— U.U¡¡ ese fue el nombre con el que se presentó en mi familia, además no podía decirle que se llamaba Serena Tsukino o si?

— Tienes razón bombón.

Pasó media hora, el doctor salió con una cara de satisfacción, quitándole la preocupación a todos, en especial a Seiya

— Señor Kou, su esposa está estable, no hay riesgos de muerte pero necesita una transfusión sanguínea

— Yo puedo darle sangre, soy del mismo tipo que ella— dijo Serena poniéndose frente al doctor

— Gracias señorita. Hay algo mas su pulmón izquierdo está herido, al parecer el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte, deberá estar un tiempo en cama, en absoluto reposo, nada de movimientos físicos bruscos.

— si doctor, eso haré

— Señorita, haga el favor de acompañarme.

— Doctor, ¿Cuándo podré ver a mi esposa?

— En un momento la pasarán a un cuarto privado, ahí podrá verla. Con su permiso

El doctor de retiró junto con Serena. Seiya se volvió a sentar, esperaba la indicación de una enfermera para poder verla.

—Seiya, ya quita esa cara, te dijeron que esta bien, no te preocupes— Yaten se acerco hasta él, dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda

— Lo se Yaten, pero aun así no dejo de culparme. Me siento un inútil, no tengo poderes ni se como proteger a las personas que quiero.

— Pronto descubriremos nuestro verdadero poder, ten paciencia

— ¿Qué tal si el enemigo ataca otra vez? Me quedaré sentado viendo como caen los que amo. Y que harás tu si ves a Mina correr peligro, ¿también te quedaras sentado?

Yaten comprendió las palabras de su hermano, si Mina fuese atacada, él tampoco podría hacer nada, ya no era una Sailor y no tenía la menor idea de cuales eran sus nuevos poderes. Observó su medallón estrujándolo entre sus manos

— Tienes razón Seiya, debemos encontrar la forma de conocer más acerca de nuestro pasado.

— Yaten tiene razón Seiya, y tal vez la respuesta la tenga Serenity— dijo Taiki, parándose frente a ellos dos.

— ¿Por qué ella? — cuestionó Seiya

— Ni idea, pero presiento que ella sabe algo.

— ¿r Seiya Kou? — preguntó una enfermera

— Si soy yo

— OH, Dios mío, en verdad que es muy guapo

— ¿¿¿Disculpe???

— lo siento me deje llevar… puede pasar a ve a su esposa, esta en el cuarto 212

— Gracias. Chicos, lo dejó tengo que ver a mi "esposa" — dijo con cierta ironía, provocando una sonrisa en sus hermanos

— claro, me saludas a mi cuñada— le contestó Yaten

Seiya corrió por todo el lugar hasta que encontró la habitación 212. Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a una hermosa mujer postrada en una cama, conectada a un respirador, con suero y una transfusión sanguínea, además de una maquina que cuidaba sus signos vitales. Entró, tratando de no hacer ruido, se sentó en la cama, tomó la mano de ella depositando un cálido beso.

— Me alegra que estés bien, sabes me acabo de enterar que estoy casado con un ángel. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? No merezco tal regalo, no te merezco.

Esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte, lo único que obtuvo fue una pequeña sonrisa. Se inclinó para besarla, solo lo separaban escasos centímetros de sus labios cuando una ola de reporteros entró al lugar, tomando fotografías y videos

— Díganos joven Seiya, en cierto que es su esposa

— ¿es por eso que se ausento del medio artístico?

— ¿Cómo fue que le ocurrió esto a su esposa? ¿Tienen problemas en su matrimonio?

— Dénos una declaración por favor

Varios reporteros interrogaban a Seiya quien aun no daba crédito a lo que veía. Se paró repentinamente y marcho hasta la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos

— SON UNOS INSENSATOS, ¿acaso no ven que esto es un HOSPITAL?

— Lo sentimos, pero sus admiradoras quieren una respuesta

— Se las diré. Estoy felizmente casado con la mujer que amo, tengo una matrimonio excelente y si, por eso me retire del medio, quería un momento de paz para disfrutarlo con ella. AHORA SI ME PERMITEN….

Sacó a empujones a los reporteros, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Después llamó a la recepción pidiendo guardias de seguridad para el cuarto

En Estados Unidos

Un joven de pelo negro, estaba sentado tomando su desayuno con toda la tranquilidad mientras observaba las noticias

— _En otras noticias, nos informan que el famoso grupo Three Light fue visto en Japón y que unos de sus integrantes, Seiya Kou ha contraído matrimonio. También se nos informa que su esposa se encuentra hospitalizada, al parecer esta estable. Aquí les tenemos las imágenes exclusivas de Seiya y su esposa_

Darien miró el monitor, y lo que vio no se la creyó. Pasaban a Seiya a punto se besar a una joven, que era nada más y nada menos que….

— ¡¡¡Serena!!!!, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Debo regresar a Tokio hoy

Hola:

¿Les gustó este capi? Espero que si.

En el próximo capitulo:

Darien llega a Tokio y se encuentra con su novia y con su esposa. Una declaración muy importante por parte de Serenity: _"Mi futuro, a desaparecido"._

Quiero agradecerlos por todos los reviews, ojalá les guste mi loca idea.

Atte: Saku Kou

11


	7. Verdades

Capitulo 7

En un hospital de Tokio se había formada todo un escándalo, miles de fans estaba afuera esperando ver a algunos de sus ídolos; traía pancartas que decían:

"_Los amamos, por favor regresen", "Seiya, como nos abandonaste así" "Ojalá seas feliz con ella" "Señora Kou, se llevo el mejor premio de todos" "Felicidades Seiya Kou"_

Esto y más era el espectáculo fuera del hospital, además una ola de reporteros invadieron los edificios aledaños para tomar la primicia y haber si averiguaban el nombre de la famosa esposa de Seiya.

Dentro del hospital la seguridad era total, en especial el cuarto 212 que se había vuelto una fortaleza impenetrable. En ese cuarto, una hermosa reina pasó la noche, en absoluto reposo y junto con ella, el adorable "esposo" se quedó dormido, tomándole la mano, cosa que no le pareció a una rubia que acababa de entrar al cuarto.

— Seiya— lo movió con delicadeza— despierta, ya amaneció

Un adormilado joven abría uno de sus ojos, para encontrarse con la cosa más bella frente a él.

— ¿Bombón?… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— eso no se pregunta. O, ¿acaso crees que su salud no me importa?

— No quise decir eso, perdona— le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la joven

— Te traje tu desayuno — le extendió una bolsa de papel

— Gracias, no tenías por que molestarte

Seiya tomo la bolsa, sacando lo que tenía en el interior, una hamburguesa, un jugo de naranja y tres pastelillos. Se alejó de Serenity, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de ternura, se acercó a una pequeña mesa y desayuno.

— bomnsbón, eshto eshta delicioso

— Seiya, no hables con la boca llena de comida

Se tragó el pedazo— lo siento, pero es que tengo mucha hambre, desde ayer que no como nada

— eso te pasa por quedarte toda la noche aquí

Seiya tomo un poco de jugo, poniendo una cara de seriedad

— No podía dejarla sola

— pero no iba a estar sola, los doctores y las enfermeras estarían con ella

— Serena, no quiero discutir eso

"_Serena",_ rara vez le decía así, estaba tan acostumbrada a ser _bombón_. Y todo por ella, no lograba entender, en su interior comenzaba a odiarla, pero… ¿eso no sería odiarte a ti mismo?... no era odio… era algo más, algo que sentía cada vez que los veía juntos o la mirada que Seiya le daba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía eso? Acaso se había enamorado de… su mejor amigo. Al pensar esto, sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación, no aguantaba estos sentimientos, la confusión…la duda… el amor. Salió corriendo de la habitación, si se quedaba un minuto más ahí, explotaría.

Seiya vio partir a su bombón, pero… ¿porque se fue así? ¿Acaso se molesto por que no quería discutir eso? No, era algo más, ella cambiaba cuando lo veía con Serenity.

— Mujeres, porque son tan difíciles de entender. Aunque debo admitir que nosotros tampoco somos tan fáciles, se que Serena y Serenity son la misma, pero aun así me siento más a gusto con la Serena del futuro— suspiró— son tan diferentes, pero en el fondo son iguales. Siento que Serenity me dará algunas respuestas y tal me de una esperanza… porque uso el apellido Kou y no el de Chiba, a lo mejor eso es un buen presagió

Sonrió ampliamente, como era posible que se diera alas, un apellido no podía significar nada, después de todo, el futuro estaba establecido y no podía cambiarse… ¿o si?

— Vamos Seiya, bájate de tu nube, ella se va a casar con Chiba y tendrán una hija, no serías tan egoísta como para negarle la existencia a esa niña— se reprochaba a si mismo, manteniendo una conversación con su mente y su corazón, el deber y el amor

Desvió su mirar, ahora miraba al delicado ángel que yacía recostada, moviendo su cabeza en forma rápida y comenzando a sudar, apretaba las sábanas en señal de dolor. Al verla así, corrió hasta su lado, tomándole la mano, queriendo alejar todo el sufrimiento que, al parecer, estaba pasando

— Tranquila, estoy aquí— le susurró delicadamente al oído

Serenity se retorcía en la cama, el sueño, ese sueño que atormentaba su mente, pero algo le decía que no era un sueño si no… una realidad.

Su futuro desaparecía, sin dejar un solo rastro, quedando solo un espacio en blanco. Caminaba, entre su palacio, que de ser grande y extraordinario en belleza, ahora solo una triste habitación quedaba, la habitación de los recuerdos… fotos, cartas, videos y demás cosas preciadas… que lentamente se esfumaban, sin dejar evidencia de su existencia.

Una pequeña palabra detrás de ella, la hizo voltear y contemplar a una pequeña criatura desvaneciéndose…

— Mama

— Aquí estoy mi pequeña— se acercó a ella y con sumo cuidado toco su mejilla

— Mami, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde están todos?

— No lo se, pero verás que todo se va a solucionar

— Mama, me siento mal, además casi no me veo, ¿me pasa algo malo?

— No mi vida—la abrazó— todo va estar bien, yo lo voy a solucionar

— No podrás, adiós mama

— No...NOOOOOOOOOOOIOOOOO

Ella se esfumo en sus brazos que ahora sostenían a la nada, derramo uno de los llantos más amargos de su vida, otro de los tantos…De su futuro, no quedaba nada, ni un mísero rastro, solo un gran vació… como en su corazón.

Unos sonoros pasos se acercaban a ella, resonaban por todos lados anunciando la presencia de alguien

— Majestad— hizo una reverencia— lo siento, pero ya no queda nada que hacer aquí, es mejor que se vaya

— Si, lo se. Ven vamos juntas

— No puedo majestad, las puertas del tiempo también han desaparecido

— Ya veo, pero hay otra manera y lo sabes

— Majestad!!, usted no debe, no puede hacer eso— en su voz se notaba la preocupación

— Mi querida Setsuna, tú lo dijiste, "ya no queda nada por hacer aquí", yo no pertenezco a ese tiempo, mi lugar es aquí y desaparecer como todo lo demás.

— Serenity, no permitiré que hagas eso, hay otra forma de salvar tu futuro, crea uno nuevo.

— Esta prohibido cambiar el pasado

— Si, cuando afectase al futuro, pero mira hora, ¿ves un futuro?

— no, pero…

— Nada, sabes lo que va a pasar, haz algo para cambiarlo, tienes tiempo; faltan dos meses para que llegue Seiya

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron por completo, mostrando sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas, olvido ese insignificante y gran detalle a la vez.

— Setsuna, cometí un error y muy grande. Olvide por completo eso, Seiya esta aquí.

— ¿estas segura? — Estaba igual de sorprendida, ahora si se explicaba porque todo cambió tan drásticamente

— Tengo que volver y explicarles todo, seguiré tu consejo y formaré un nuevo futuro

— Si majestad, cuídese por favor

— Lo haré y también te traeré al pasado

Seiya miraba fijamente a Serenity, ya se encontraba más tranquila, su rostro se había relajado y el sudor fue secado por el, con suma delicadeza y amor.

— Hay Serenity, como me gustaría que me dijeras que me espera en el futuro, si es que hay alguna posibilidad para mí; al decir que eras mi esposa y no de ese tal Darien, me das esperanza… y luego recuerdo que tienes una hija, que me imagino debe ser hermosa, que no es mía sino de el.

Seiya se recostó sobre su abdomen, cerró los ojos esperando que así las lágrimas no descendieran. Tanta tristeza en su interior y nadie para consolarlo, ya se había acostumbrado a callarse lo que sentía y aparentar una sonrisa.

— Bombón, no sabes cuanto te amo

Una mano toco sus cabellos, jugando con ellos, limpiando las lágrimas que derramaba, tan calido su tacto que Seiya no quería abrir los ojos, por temor de que todo fuera un sueño.

— Te equivocas, si lo se

Seiya se incorporó, la miró fijamente, esperando una continuación antes de hablar y decir alguna tontería que arruinará el momento

Serenity se sentó con esfuerzo en la cama, unos quejidos salieron de su boca, pero el dolor no le importaba, si quería cambiar su futuro tenía que arriesgarse

— Seiya yo quiero decirte que…— una pausa que hizo estremecer el corazón de Seiya— no puedo, lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo.

— Tranquila— la abrazo tiernamente— si no quieres no importa, sabes cuanto te quiero y es lo que a mi me importa, solo te pido un favor

— Dime

— quiero que me dejes quererte, que vivas conmigo, después de todo somos esposos, ¿no?

Su abrazó termino, quedando cara a cara, viéndose fijamente. Poco a poco, esa pequeña distancia se fue cerrando; sus labios se separaban por milímetros. Seiya se sentía en el paraíso, ¿acaso iba besar a su bombón y esta vez con su total consentimiento?

Ansiaba el momento, quería romper esa mínima distancia, pero el golpe de la puerta que se abría de par en par los hizo separarse bruscamente. Serenity no creía lo veía.

— Aléjate de ella

— Da… Darien

— NO me escuchaste aléjate de ella

Darien estaba más que molesto, la expresión de su rostro era desconocida por Serenity, jamás había visto a Darien o Endemyon tan enojado. Se acerco hacia donde estaba Serenity, empujando a Seiya. La tomo en sus brazos y salió de la habitación.

Serenity se oponía, aunque era inútil, Darien la apretaba más fuerte provocando que sus heridas volvieran a abrirse y derramaran sangre

— Con que la esposa de Seiya, ¿no?, te recuerdo que eres MIA y de nadie más

— Darien, bájame me estas lastimando, además no es lo que tu piensas

— No me importa lastimarte Serena, te dejo por un tiempo y te vas con este

— Yo no soy Serena

— Si claro— decía con ironía Darien, mientras divisaba que la puerta de salida estaban dos guardias. — tendré que sacarte de aquí

— Darien, por favor… no…— fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de desfallecer.

— Serena, SERENA… despierta— Darien la movía, retiró una de sus manos, encontrándola llena de sangre.

Seiya vio a Darien parado en el corredor, con ella en brazos, inconsciente. Como un impulso, corrió hasta donde ellos; mirando a Darien con odio.

— Eres un inconsciente, necesitaba reposar y tú… llegas, si algo malo le pasa, no te perdonaras, ni yo tampoco.

— La llevare a su cuarto, pero no te le acercarás

— No eres nadie para decirme que hacer

— Soy su NOVIO

— Pues yo soy su ESPOSO— Seiya mostró una gran sonrisa

Un doctor se acercó a ellos al ver la sangre que escurría del cuerpo de ella.

— Sr. Kou, le dije claramente que no debía moverla, si a su pulmón le pasa algo grave, será su responsabilidad

— Lo se doctor, pero el señor Chiba insiste en llevarse a MI mujer en esa condición.

— Yo… siento esto doctor, regresaré de inmediato a la paciente.

Transcurrieron las dos horas, a Serenity le habían hecho de nuevo una trasfusión y una auscultación para revisar si el pulmón no había sufrido daños. Al parecer todo estaba bien.

Darien estaba sentado a fuera de la habitación, por ordenes de Seiya no podía entrar sin un permiso de él.

Taiki, Yaten y Serena llegaban al hospital, Serena ya estaba mas tranquila, debía hablar con Seiya y Sele. Caminaron por el corredor, hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Serenity.

Para su sorpresa, Darien estaba sentado afuera, con la cabeza hundida en sus manos, sollozando y reprochándose todo lo que pasó. Serena se acercó a él, le acarició la cabeza. Darien alzó su vista, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Serena? Pero que es esto, si tu estas aquí, ¿Quién es ella?

— Darien, ella es tu futura esposa, Serenity

Darien no sabía como reaccionar, nunca había visto a Serena del futuro; felicidad, era lo que sentía, las dudas que rondaban en su cabeza, se despejaron. Si ella existía, quería decir que el futuro, su hija debían existir y el formaba parte de él.

— Que alegría, ¿no te das cuenta Serena? Tenemos un hermoso futuro que formar y ella viene a decírnoslo

— Te equivocas, ella esta aquí porque el futuro esta amenazado

— Quiero que me expliques todo

— Después, ahora quiero verla— contesto secamente Serena.

Entró a la habitación, Serenity seguía dormida y Seiya permanecía a su lado, tomándole la mano y acariciando su rostro

— ¿Seiya?

— Si bombón

— ¿Cómo sigue?

— Bien, pero estaría mejor de no ser por Chiba

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

— El entro y trató de llevársela, el doctor indicó que debía mantener reposo, y llego el y…— no continuó el tan solo recordar lo que paso le producía un coraje, odio, ira. Si algo le hubiese pasado a Sele, se aseguraría de que sufriera eternamente.

— Calma, lo importante es que esta bien. ¿Cuándo la dan de alta?

— El doctor me dice que pasado mañana, pero yo me llevaré hoy

— ¿Por qué? NO te das cuenta de que puede pasarle algo malo

— Si, pero tengo el permiso del doctor, me dejará llevármela con la condición de que este siempre acostada, y reciba la mejor atención, además de una enfermera particular

— Tu sabrás lo que haces, pero no se si en mi casa este bien, lo mejor es que se quede aquí

— No bombón, ella se irá a mi casa, es mi esposa, ¿cierto?

— Si, lo había olvidado— Serena bajo su rostro, tan solo el recordar eso la ponía triste.

Seiya noto eso, se paro de su silla, caminando hasta ella con aires de seductor, con su hermosa sonrisa; paso su mano por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

— ¿estas celosa?

— N...no— contesto nerviosa por el acercamiento de Seiya

— No lo ocultes bombón, además no tiene nada de malo que sea mi esposa

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — volvió a bajar la mirada, Seiya la tomó del mentón, obligándola a verlo

— porque si ella es mi esposa, tu serías mi novia. Si tu eres el pasado y ella el futuro, antes de un matrimonio, existe un noviazgo, ¿no lo crees así?

— Cierto— Serena estaba más nerviosa, al ver esos bellos ojos solo viéndola a ella

— Es quiere decir que puedo andar con mis dos bombones y no traicionar a ninguna, jajaja

Serena se separó bruscamente de él. Seiya reía a carcajadas

— Lo siento bombón, no pude resistir, te ves tan hermosa enojada, jajaja,

— Seiya �!!, esta me la pagarás, la próxima vez que…

— Seiya— Serena fue interrumpida por la casi inexistente voz de Sele— necesito que me hagas un favor

Seiya dejó de reírse, su mirar se trono serio y caminó hasta ella tomándole la mano

— Dime

— Necesito que reúnas a tus hermanos, a Amy, Mina, por supuesto a Serena, y a Darien

— A el, ¿para que? — Seiya le grito, parándose bruscamente

— Por favor, es muy importante lo que tengo que decirles

— Está bien, iré por ellos. Serena, ¿podrías quedarte un momento con ella?

— Si

Seiya saló del cuarto, dejándolas solas, al futuro y al presente.

— Serena, antes de hablar con los demás, requiero hablar contigo.

— Adelante

—Será mejor que te sientes, esto va a doler mucho—Serena sentó en la silla que hace unos momentos Seiya ocupaba.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— El futuro desapareció, no queda rastro de él

— ¿Qué pasó con Rini? — Serena temía la respuesta

Serenity comenzó a llorar— ella también se fue, se desvaneció en mis brazos, no pude hacer nada, y ella me dijo que no podría hacer nada. La perdí Serena, perdí a mi hija, no solo lo perdí a él, sino también al ser más especial para mi, a mi pequeña.

Serena también lloró, el dolor en su corazón era demasiado como para callarlo. La pequeña niña que la había hecho reír, con la que compartió inolvidables momentos, ya no estaba.

— ahora debemos construir un nuevo futuro, pero antes debes aclarar tus sentimientos

— ¿a que te refieres?

— tu no quieres a Darien, hace tiempo dejaste de quererlo

— eso es mentira, yo lo quiero mucho

— No te engañes, a tu corazón nunca lo podrás engañar, pero si lo sigues negando yo te ayudaré

Alguien tocó a la puerta, Seiya la abría delicadamente

— ya todos están aquí

— ¿tan rápido? — preguntó Serena

— Si, es que cuando iba a buscar a Amy y Mina, ellas acababan de llegar al hospital

— entonces que entren, es momento de decir algunas verdades

— Hey chicos, que pasen, tu también Chiba— dijo Seiya mirando hacia atrás

Todos entraron, primero Seiya, seguido por Yaten, Taiki, Amy, Mina y por último Darien

— Sele, que bueno que estas bien— Mina corrió hasta ella, dándole un fuerte abrazó

— Gracias Mina, pero podrías soltarme, es que me lastimas

— Oh, lo siento lo que menos quiero hacer es eso— contestó Mina dejando de abrazarla

— Creo que alguien debería de aprender eso y no ser tan bruto— dijo Seiya mirando fríamente a Darien

— Si lo dices por mi, yo jamás lastimaría a MI ESPOSA, ¿entendiste?

— Mira Chiba, la única razón por la que estas aquí, es por que ella lo pidió, así que cállate y deja que hable

— Pues yo no empecé— Darien avanzó hacia Seiya con el puño cerrado

— Basta— dijo Amy— esto es un hospital no un cuadrilátero, además Sele quiere hablar, así que los dos a callar

— Gracias Amy— Serenity le sonrió— bien a lo que iba, han pasado muchas cosas y no todas como debían de ser. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten el día que llegaron, yo estaba ahí esperando, pero no a ustedes. No conozco muy bien la cuidad, por lo que me deje guiar por mi corazón, llegue a ese lugar esperando a Darien, que se suponía que ese día llegaría, pero no fue así, llegaron ustedes y de la emoción de ver a Seiya nuevamente se me olvido a quien esperaba y después pasaron tantas cosas, hace poco lo recordé. Darien debía llegar ese día y ustedes un mes después

Seiya estaba en shock, en realidad no lo esperaba sino a ese tal Chiba. De nuevo el odio lo invadió, pero una mano en su hombro lo tranquilizo, era su hermano Taiki, quien tenía una mirada de ternura.

— ¿esto como ha afectado al futuro? — preguntó Yaten

— De la manera más grande que puede haber

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Darien miraba fijamente a Serenity

— Que el futuro a desaparecido por completo, no quedan rastro de el

Esa noticia dejo a todos impactados, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, es especial en Darien, quien recordaba a cierta persona en particular

— ¿Qué paso con Rini? — se atrevió a preguntar Darien

Un silencio abrumador invadió el lugar, un silencio que se interpretó perfectamente. Darien lloró más, su dolor tenía que salir de alguna forma

— Es tu culpa— dijo dirigiéndose a Seiya— tu eres el responsable de que mi hija este muerta

Seiya no le respondió nada, en el fondo si se sentía culpable

— Ella no esta muerta—reprochó Serenity

— No te entiendo— Darien la miró con cierto resentimiento, ya que ella no lloraba

— Ella no murió, el futuro desapareció, pero ella puede volver a aparecer si creamos un nuevo futuro, donde todos seamos felices y no solo tu

Esa ultima palabra lo dejó helado, si ellos estaban casados y tenían una hija era por que eran felices, ¿o no?

— Explícate— ordeno Darien

— Yo era infeliz, mi hija era mi único sostén. Al parecer todos lo notaban, menos tu, tu creías que yo era feliz porque tu lo eras, hasta un día, en que me atreví a decírtelo.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_En los jardines del palacio, la reina paseaba con su hija, debía estar feliz, pero no lo era, aun así tenía que callarlo_

— _Mami, mira ahí esta papa, vamos con el_

_Alzó su mirada, y lo vio, sentado en una banca tranquilamente, fue cuando supo que era el momento de hablar con el_

— _Pequeña, mami tiene que hablar con tu papa, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Sailor Venus?_

— _Si_

_La niña se alejo contenta, una sonrisa se dibujo en Serenity, el ver a su hija la hacia feliz, pero no tanto como ella hubiese querido. Camino con paso firme hasta colocarse detrás de él_

— _¿eres feliz? — preguntó ella_

— _Claro que lo soy, el reino prospera, nuestra hija crece y es feliz, además tengo a una hermosa esposa también es feliz— se puso de pie y camino hasta ella, dandole un abrazó que no fue correspondido_

—_que bien, por lo menos uno de los dos es feliz_

— _No te entiendo, ¿acaso no eres feliz?_

— _No— contestó secamente_

— _¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que te falta?_

— _Lo sabes muy bien_

— _ah, es eso, pensé que lo había superado, que éramos un familia feliz_

— _Endemyon, tu sabes que…— no terminó de hablar, un dedo se posó sobre sus labios impidiéndoselo_

— _Está bien, te comprendo; fui muy egoísta al pensar que mi felicidad es la tuya, pero de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar. Yo te ayudaré a que recuerdes le bello, que con su recuerdo te brinde un poco de felicidad, ya que yo no puedo dártela. Veremos crecer a la niña, dándole todo el amor posible, ella no tiene la culpa de esto. Mañana todo será diferente, es más iremos juntos a ese lugar, que me imagino tienes muchas ganas de visitar_

_Serenity estaba atónita, no creyó que lo tomará tan bien, tan considerablemente. _

— _si, gracias por comprenderme, eres tan tierno, lamento no sentir más que cariño por ti_

— _No lamentes nada, eso es más que suficiente para mi._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

— Desde ese momento todo cambió, te volviste más comprensivo e incluso me diste permiso para viajar al pasado y cambiar las cosas, pero no pude hacerlo.

— Entonces empezaremos de nuevo, y esta vez te prometo que serás feliz, todos seremos felices— se acercó a Serena y la abrazó fuertemente

— creo que no me entendiste Darien, crearé un futuro pero lo haré a mi forma y no quiero que formes parte de él— contestó seriamente

Darien sentía su mundo desaparecer, mientras que Seiya sonreía, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para tener a su bombón cerca.

— No puedes hacer eso— recriminó Serena— es mi futuro, y yo si quiero a Darien en el. Yo tengo la última palabra, después de todo es MI FUTURO, tú serás lo que yo quiero que seas

Hola:

Siento haberme tardado tanto y dejar la historia sin decir adiós, pero es que tuve que salir de urgencia.

Trataré de hacer el próximo capitulo lo antes posible.

Les agradezco a todos los qua han dejado reviews, saber que alguien lee lo que escribo me llena de emoción y alegría es tan bello. Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a aquella persona que me ayudo desde un principio con mi historia y me dio ánimos para seguir adelante, muchas gracias _Serenity Kou._

_**Que sus sueños se hagan realidad en este año que comienza**_

Atte: Saku Kou

12


	8. Un beso

Hola:

Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me enferme y tenía prohibido estar frente a una computadora, así que le pedí a mi hermana, de 24 años, que escribiera esto por mi, yo le daba las ideas y ella lo redactaba. Debo aclarar que ella no es fan de Sailor Moon, solo lo hizo como un favor para mí. Cuando me recuperé mi hermana ya había acabado el capitulo, y no se me hacía justo yo hacer uno nuevo, así que aquí esta lo hecho por mi hermana Alejandra.

(Yo no leí este capi solo di las ideas, prefiero que ustedes me digan si mi hermana lo forjó bien o no)

Atte: Saku Kou

Capitulo 8: Un beso

El lugar donde la oscuridad y el silencio son eternos es donde todas las dimensiones se mezclan, donde no existe un tiempo, solo las cosas que fueron, son y serán. Un lugar que durante siglos ha sido el "hogar" de la dinastía Unklar. Exiliada del Planeta Tierra por el rey Erde

En la oscuridad, se alcanzaba a ver dos personas, una de ellas sentada en un gran trono de cristal y otra parada a su costado.

— Querido ya falta poco, no te desesperes— dijo una suave y angelical voz de mujer

— Lo se, pero hay algo que esta mal, lo presiento— le contesto una voz masculina fuerte y sonora

— ¿quieres que los llame?

— Si, necesito que hagan unas cuantas cosas.

— Está bien.

La mujer se alejo un poco del trono, extendió las manos frente a ella, formando una tenue luz.

— Ve y tráelos, rápido

La luz se desprendió de sus manos, saliendo del lugar, iluminando a su paso los objetos, paso por un pasillo y después llegó a una enorme sala, en la cual se veían imágenes del pasado y presente de Serena.

En la sala, tres jóvenes estaban sentados observando detalladamente las imágenes.

— No puedo creerlo, sobrevivió, bueno en otra ocasión me encargaré de ella— dijo un joven de tez blanca y ojos grises

— Encuentra el lado bueno Shiko, aun puede ser tuya—le respondió una mujer de cabello rojo, delgada y ojos negros

— Puede que tengas razón Leiden, pero no creo que a la señora le agrade tener a la reina aquí— reprocho un hombre de cabello azul marino, con algunos mechones blancos y unos ojos color azul cielo

— Como de costumbre Farsch arruinando todo, tu deja, yo me encargare de que acepte tenerla aquí, después de todo no puedo desperdiciar una belleza así. Además me gusta y la tendré para mí— una sonrisa se dibujo en Shiko

La luz se posó entre ellos, que de inmediato se pusieron de pie.

— Creo que la señora nos habla— dijo Leiden mientras se acomodaba el cabello

Los otros dos asistieron, y salieron de la estancia, rumbo a sala de trono.

— Aun no me acostumbro a esta oscuridad, esa insignificante luz es la única que no se extingue aquí

— Calma Leiden, sabes que a los señores no les gusta la luz—dijo Farsch

— Además de que fueron condenados a la perpetua oscuridad si no lo recuerdas— Shiko caminaba viendo hacia el techo.

— ¿En que piensas? — preguntó Leiden

—Nada… nada— dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos Shiko

—Leiden, Shiko. Recuerden no decirles en donde estuvimos, esa sala esta prohibida.

— si, si, lo sabemos, pero de todas formas creo que se enteraran, la Señora le preguntará a esa cosa— contestó de la manera más natural Shiko

Caminaron hasta toparse con unas grandes puertas color negro. La pequeña luz entro al recinto, seguida por lo jóvenes. Se acercó hasta el oído de su señora para después desaparecer.

— Vaya, hasta que llegan, ¿Dónde estaban? — preguntó la Señora Unklar, con cierto misterio en su mirar

— Pues vera— dijo Leiden acercándose con un leve reverencia— es que nosotros… esta… bueno, en los ¿jardines?

Farsch y Shiko se miraron mutuamente, ambos con una cara de decepción y preparados para un regaño seguro. Mientras que la Sra. Unklar, esbozaba una sonrisa

— ¿Y te gustó el jardín?

— Cla… claro, es bellísimo, sobre todo las… este las…. Fuentes, si eso, las fuentes— respondió nerviosa

— La próxima vez que vayas al jardín me avisas, ¿si?

— Si señora, será un placer

— Si, en especial para que me muestres el lugar donde esta, ya que en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, nunca he visto ni he creado un jardín

Leiden sentía su mundo caer, si que la había regado y de la manera más fea. Ahora comprendía la forma tan extraña que su señora la vio.

— Mi señora…este yo puedo expli….

— BASTA, dejen eso de una vez, ya me cansaron— interrumpió con voz potente el Sr. Unklar— no sean tontos, sabemos donde estuvieron

Shiko dio un paso al frente, levanto la cara, no mostraría su miedo o inseguridad y menos ante él.

— El que hayamos estado en ese lugar, fue para investigar. No podemos llevar a cabo un ataque sin conocer la estrategia que nuestro adversario usará, sería actuar a ciegas, lo cual hace menos posible el triunfo.

— No me salgas con eso, podré vivir en la eterna oscuridad, pero JAMAS, escúchalo bien, jamás haré trampa y si para ello requiero medidas drásticas, las tomaré

— Pero padre— replicó Shiko enojado— así nunca conseguiremos la victoria, y yo la quiero.

— Mira Shiko, no te hagas el maduro porque no te queda, mis órdenes son las que rigen este lugar, ¿entendiste?

— si señor— era mejor resignarse a enfrentarse a su padre

— Bien, ya que la autoridad esta aclarada, pasemos a otros asuntos, quiero que destruyan a las Outers, en especial a Saturn, no la quiero con vida

— Como usted ordene mi señor— Farsch era el más responsable de los tres y el jefe.

— ahora márchense

Los tres jóvenes asintieron con una leve reverencia para después salir del salón

— Querido, no debiste ser tan duro con él, es solo un niño

— Ayshane, ya no es un niño. Se ha convertido en todo un hombre

— Lo se… es un digno representante de nuestra familia

— si, y eso es lo que me preocupa

— ¿a que te refieres? — estaba intrigada, su esposa jamás mostraba un semblante de nostalgia y preocupación

— temo por su vida

— El es fuerte y sabe defenderse, no hay de que preocuparnos

— tienes razón. Cambiando de tema, necesito un gran favor

— Dime para que soy buena

— quiero que traigas a la dama del tiempo

— ¿para que?

— asuntos sin resolver

— está bien, si tu lo dices así lo haré, si me disculpas iré a preparar las cosas

Ayshane se retiro del recinto. Al verla salir, Ekaitz suspiro, no le gustaba mentir, y mucho menos a ella.

— Querida, no es eso lo que me preocupa, sino que tenga la misma obsesión que yo. Posé mis ojos en la Luna, la cual sabía que nunca sería mía, y temo que el se enamore de Serenity II así como yo lo hice de su madre, Serenity.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

En un lugar de Alemania, dos jóvenes tomaban el café calladamente, el silencio no era pesado, si no al contrario, tranquilizador. Faltaba poco para que la noche cayera por completo, la marea comenzaba a subir, y los pequeños animales nocturnos salían de sus escondites.

La tranquilidad y el silencio, solo interrumpido por las olas del mar, seguían reinando el lugar, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romper ese silencio, sabían exactamente que pasaba, pero no querían admitirlo, aunque fuera por un solo instante querían disfrutar y vivir como dos personas normales.

La noche cayó por completo, dejando a la radiante luna iluminar el oscuro firmamento, el momento había llegado, no se podía retrasar más, una de las dos tenía…debía hablar

— Lo sientes, ¿no es así? — pregunto la joven de pelo amarillo

— La marea ha cambiado su curso

— Michiru, debemos regresar…nos necesitan

— Un poco más de tiempo, es lo que en verdad necesitan, tiempo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te muestra tu espejo?

— Nada, solo la inmensidad del océano

— ¿Podrías dejar de hablar del mar? Realmente me estoy cansando

— Hay Haruka, no aguantas nada. Te lo diré, mi espejo solo me muestra a Seiya

—¿¿¿¿¿Qué?? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tipo con todo esto? — Haruka comenzaba a enojarse

— Hace unos días, tres estrellas fugaces cruzaron el cielo, y la luna recuperó su brillo, aunque…

— Michiru, no me dejes así, termina tu frase

— ¡¡Haruka, detrás de ti!! — grito alarmada al ver una bola negra dirigiéndose hacia ellas

Haruka esquivo fácilmente la esfera. Miró a su acompañante y ambas asistieron con la cabeza

— Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano, TRANSFORMACION

— Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno TRANSFORMACION

Destellos de luz salieron de sus cuerpos, transformándose en las legendarias guerreras del sistema solar exterior.

— Formo parte de una nueva era, soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción

— Formo parte de una nueva era, cuando la marea desata su furia, soy Sailor Neptune y entraré en acción

Frente a las guerreras, tres siluetas comenzaron a formarse. Una fuerte energía emanaba de sus cuerpos. Se acercaron a ellas de forma cautelosa y con aires de superioridad.

— Vaya, que tenemos aquí, las guerreras más poderosas del sistema solar— dijo Leiden con ironía

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren? — le reto S. Uranus

— Eres directa Haruka, te lo diré. Mi nombre es Shiko, pertenezco a la dinastía Unklar, ellos son Farsch y Leiden, y venimos a matarlas.

— No creas que será tan fácil, te llevaras una gran sorpresa— S. Neptune recordaba esa dinastía, en algún lugar la había escuchado nombrar.

— Bueno, basta de platicas, no tengo todo el día, ¿Quién se encarga de esto, tu, Leiden o yo? — preguntó Farsch desesperado

— Yo, yo, yo por fa, déjenme a mi, si— suplicaba Leiden

— Por mi esta bien. Shiko y yo tenemos que ir por la Sailor de la destrucción

— No dejaré que la toquen, TIERRA… TIEMBLA—

S. Uranus lanzo su poderoso ataque que fue esquivado con bastante facilidad por ellos.

— Leiden, te lo encargamos, no falles o mi padre se enojará

— Descuida, no lo haré

Shiko y Farsch se marcharon, mientras que Leiden se preparaba para embestir, de igual forma S. Uranus y S. Neptune se ponían en pose de ataque.

— ¿están listas?

— Claro, y tu lo estas... — le replicó Neptune

La batalla entre ellas comenzó.

……………………………………………

— Por fin, hoy dan de alta a Sele—dijo Mina muy entusiasmada

— Si, pero hubiera sido antes de no ser por ALGUIEN…— decía Seiya enojado, mirando a Darien

— Calma hermano, lo importante es que ya esta bien, solo necesita reposo— Yaten trataba de detener a su hermano antes de que cometiera una locura

— Yaten tiene razón Seiya, deja un lado eso y mejor decidamos que haremos con ella después de que salga de aquí.

— Se irá a mi departamento, ya lo tengo arreglado para ella— indicó Darien

— A no, eso si que no, tu no te la llevaras, ella se irá conmigo

— Otra vez se van a pelear estos dos— comento por lo bajo Amy a Taiki

— Si, hay que hacer algo o Troya arderá aquí— le respondió Taiki

— Tengo una idea— se raspo la garganta para llamar la atención— dejen de pelearse entre ustedes, ya Sele tiene suficientes problemas como para agregarle otros más.

Seiya y Darien parecieron entender, dejaron aun lado sus discusiones. Amy tenía razón, ella ya sufría mucho al ver todo lo que quería desaparecer.

— ¿Sr. Kou? — preguntó el doctor— su esposa ya está lista, solo tiene que firmar aquí y se podrá ir a casa

— Si gracias doctor

Seiya firmo el documento, después una enfermera traía a Sele en silla de ruedas

— Recuerde lo que le dije, reposo, nada de movimientos bruscos o las heridas nunca sanarán, y respecto a la enfermera, creo que no será necesario, el joven Chiba habló conmigo y me dijo que él se haría cargo de los cuidados y las revisiones si a usted no le molesta por supuesto

— No… no me molesta

— Bueno, me despido y un favor especial le pido

— Si dígame

— Es que mi hija es una fan suya, y pues yo me pregunto si…. — el doctor le extendió una hoja de papel y un lapicero

— sería un placer, ¿Cómo se llama?

Seiya daba su autógrafo y Darien recibía a Sele.

— Estuvimos hablando Seiya y yo, para saber en donde te quedarías, y bueno, creo que lo mejor es que estés conmigo, soy doctor y te puedo atender

— Gracias Darien, pero no. He vivido contigo demasiado tiempo, ahora quiero experimentar. Serena no quiere cambiar el futuro, por lo que lomas probable es que cuando yo regrese, vuelva a estar contigo, así que disfrutaré esto

— Pero Serenity, eso no…

— Darien, no digas más, es mi decisión, entiende

— está bien, pero seré tu enfermero particular a partir de hoy, me verás todos lo días aunque no quieras— Darien no lo decía para molestarla, al contrarió se lo dijo con una agradable sonrisa

— Bien, todo listo, Bombón, ¿estas lista para irte a tu nueva casa?

— Claro Seiya

— Vaya, ahora ella va a ser tu bombón, entonces que seré yo— preguntó Serena que acababa de llegar

— Bombón, no te enojes, encontraré otro apodo igual de hermoso, tú siempre serás mi bombón

Seiya se acercó a Serena, tomo sus manos estrechándolas, lo cual provocó que las mejillas de ella se tornaran rojas. Sele veía divertida esta escena, y Darien miraba con cierto enojo a Seiya por tal atrevimiento para con su novia.

— Seiya, yo… no quiero que….

— Calla mi bombón, no estés celosa, solo voy a cuidar de ella, tu siempre tendrás mi corazón

— Seiya…

— Será mejor que nos vayamos, los reporteros están afuera esperando, tenemos que ingeniárnosla para salir— dijo Seiya abruptamente rompiendo ese mágico momento, dejando un tanto aturdida a Serena

Todas marcharon rumbo a la salida, donde unas camionetas los aguardaban, junto con un gran cuerpo de seguridad y una multitud de fanáticas y reporteros. Éstos últimos ansiosos de poder tener la exclusiva.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron, primero aparecieron Mina, Yaten, Taiki y Amy, que de inmediato fueron acosados con preguntas

— _díganos joven Yaten, ¿es esta su novia? — pregunto un reportero_

— _Taiki, esta preciosa joven es la que ha cautivado tu corazón_

— _Jovencita, ¿sostiene algún tipo de relación con Yaten Kou?_

— _Por fin se revelará su misteriosa desaparición de los medios, díganos, tiene que ver con las jóvenes que los acompañan_

Taiki comenzaba a desesperarse, protegía a Amy con su cuerpo, ya que los reporteros con sus micrófonos le habían pegado un par de veces.

— Señores, por favor compórtense, estamos pasando por una situación difícil, la esposa de mi hermano tuvo un altercado, no podemos dar declaraciones aun, pero si quieren saber algo, haremos una rueda de prensa, pero mientras tanto por favor déjenos pasar— dijo Taiki con seriedad

Los reporteros se hicieron aun lado, dejándolos pasar, pero al ver que Seiya y su esposa, junto con dos personas más salían del hospital corrieron para asecharlos de preguntas

— Sele, esto va a ser difícil, la única forma en que nos dejen tranquilos en diciéndoles algo, por lo que diré unas cuantas mentiras, ¿no te molesta verdad?

— claro que no

— Chiba, necesitaré de tu ayuda, si no jamás saldremos de aquí

— Está bien

— Que comience el espectáculo— dijo Seiya para si

Al ver que los reporteros se aproximaban, una barricada de seguridad se interpuso, Seiya se aclaró la garganta

— Señores, hagamos un trato, yo les respondo cinco preguntas y ustedes me dejan pasar a mí, a mi esposa y nuestros acompañantes, ¿aceptan?

— Si— respondieron los reporteros al unísono

— Joven Seiya, sabemos que ha contraído matrimonio, ¿podría decirnos donde y como conoció a su esposa?

— Claro, este… el señor Chiba me la presentó ellos eran amigos y cuando estábamos de vacaciones la conocí y me enamore de ella

Darien miró reprobatoriamente a Seiya, pero tenía que seguir con el plan, por lo que asistió con la cabeza

— El parecido entre su esposa y la señorita Tsukino es asombroso, ¿tienen alguna relación entre ellas?

— Pues, la verdad… bueno es que…

— si me permiten yo les contestaré eso— interrumpió Sele— Serena y yo somos parientes muy lejanas, nos enteramos hace poco.

— Seiya, había rumores de que tu estabas enamorado de Serena Tsukino, ¿acaso solo te casaste por el parecido físico entre ellas?

— No, esos rumores son totalmente falsos, la señorita Serena tiene una relación estable con Chiba

Estás palabras le rompieron el corazón a Seiya, el mismo no quería aceptar lo que había dicho, pero no le quedaba de otra. De sus ganas habría dicho: estoy locamente enamorado de ella

— ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a su esposa?

— Pues tuvimos un accidente, alguien nos asaltó y ella fue la que resulto herida. Bueno solo les queda una pregunta y después nos dejaran ir

— Seiya, estamos todos de acuerdo que en vez de una pregunta, queremos una buena imagen, ¿podría besarse con su esposa?

Seiya sentía el mundo caer, hubiera preferido contestar otra pregunta, aunque en su interior deseaba hacerlo. Se giro, miró a Darien, quien solo volteo la cabeza, después vio a Serena, ella bajo su mirada, no quería ver eso.

— Lo siento Sele, pero si no…

Seiya fue interrumpido, Sele le tapo sus labios con los suyos. Un beso, calido, y suave, donde expresaban el amor que sentían. 5, 10, 15 segundos y el beso proseguía, el mundo no existía, solo ellos dos fundidos en ese mágico momento. Seiya seguía impresionado, lo que tanto había anhelado en sus sueños se hacía realidad, tenía que aprovechar ese instante, se acercó más ella, quería tocarla, sentirse más cerca, pero la silla se lo impedía. Nada le importó, tomó a Sele en sus brazos, alzándola con sumo cuidado, como si fuese una delicada pieza de porcelana. Sele se aferró a su cuello, olvidándose de su futuro, solo viviendo el presente, más bien, olvidándose de su presente y reviviendo su pasado.

El beso culminó, las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas; la multitud a su alrededor aplaudió.

— Bien, creo que hemos cumplido, ahora ustedes nos dejarán pasar

— si, y gracias. Ojalá su relación pronto les de frutos

— Si, yo también espero lo mismo— contestó Seiya caminando hacia la camioneta con Sele en brazos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viena, Austria.

Una niña estaba en su habitación, sentada en el piso junto a su cama, tenía recogidos sus pies y los abrazaba con fuerza. Su cuarto era oscuro, era de día, pero la oscuridad que emanaba su ser era tan grande que inundaba el lugar.

— La oscuridad llega, el imperio decae, la nueva dinastía reclama su sitio. Tic, toc, el tiempo ha comenzado a dar marcha atrás, los grandes cambios surgirán, la luna se tiñe de rojo, shuu…. El silencio espera, shuu… el silencio aguarda el momento para atacar, la verdadera Sailor de la Destrucción esta por renacer, ya no la puedo contener.

La pequeña niña se desmayó, de sus manos cayó un broche, del cual surgió una luz segadora que abarcó toda la habitación, en especial a la niña, la cual se fue transformando,

— Hotaru, hija, ¿te encuentras bien? — Le llamaba su padre por fuera del cuarto— hija, respóndeme.

Nada, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

— Voy a abrir la puerta, si no me contestas.

El profesor Tomoe posó su mano sobre la perilla, la giro, pero antes de abrir la puerta, un rayo violeta partió la puerta en dos, dejándolo herido. Al disiparse la nube de polvo, la silueta de una joven.

— ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Que le has hecho a mi niña?

La joven se arrodillo cerca del Prof. Tomoe y le susurro al oído

— Calma padre, ya no soy una niña

El cuerpo de Hotaru cambio totalmente, su cabello se alargo hasta media espalda, sus facciones de niña desaparecieron, dejando el escultural cuerpo de una bella mujer.

— Por el poder de la Oscuridad, TRANSFORMACION

Una nube negra rodeó su cuerpo, cambiando sus ropajes por otros, su uniforme de Sailor, pero en vez de ser violeta era negro, ya no llevaba su tiara, el símbolo del planeta Saturno.

— La Sailor de la oscuridad ha despertado por fin, ahora tengo que buscar a mi princesa. Jajajajajaja

Caminó hasta llegar a unas escaleras que conducían al techo, admiró el hermoso paisaje.

— Tokio, serás el escenario donde se desate de nuevo la mayor de las guerras de la historia, pero esta vez la oscuridad ganará.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

11


	9. Pensamientos del corazón

Hola:

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no tenía ideas, además de que me faltaba tiempo, espero que la próxima actualice más rápido.

El que lean mi historia me hace sumamente feliz, MUCHAS GRACIAS

Capitulo 9

_PENSAMIENTOS DE UN CORAZÓN _

_La verdad, cuan difícil puede ser decirla. Duele, es cierto, es por eso que la evadimos con "mentiras piadosas", pero, ¿en realidad lo hacemos para no herir a los demás? O…. a nosotros mismos._

Callar los sentimientos es una traición a tu corazón… a ti mismo. ¿Qué te ganas con estar con una persona a la cual no quieres? Tal vez pienses que le debes tanto de tu vida, pero es agradecimiento, nada más… no es amor.

_Tengo un futuro que me espera, una vida planeada_… error, el futuro no esta escrito (homenaje a la grandiosa historia que quitaron), es tu vida, la construyes todos los días con las pequeñas acciones que haces. Olvida tu futuro, vive el presente, no el mañana.

_No puedo, tengo miedo, soy cobarde_; lo serías si te rindieras. Toda tu vida has luchado por tus ideales… por tu amor. ¿Por qué es diferente ahora? Amas, y eso es lo que te duele… te lastima, en vez de hacerte más fuerte.

_Él esta con otra la besa… vive con ella_. Tú así lo quisiste, le dejaste el camino abierto, preferiste a él en lugar de tu amor. ¿Qué querías? Que te esperara hasta que te decidieras, ¿serias capaz de hacerlo sufrir de esa forma?

_No, pero quiero que este a mi lado, no con ella_. Díselo, dile que lo amas, que renunciaras a todo por el. Olvídate de todo, ve a su lado y se feliz. Vive y disfruta como si fuera el último de tus días. Ámalo y déjate amar.

_Si, lo haré, pero… el futuro_, déjalo en el pasado, olvídate por completo de él.

_Ella no me dejará, ella es mi futuro. _Entonces habla con ella, te entenderá, debe sentir lo mismo que tu, son una… te aseguro que ella desea que lo hagas, que lo ames y no te reprimas.

_Ella lo beso, sentí mis venas arder; no podía hacer nada… hubiera deseado ser yo a la que besaba, que sus manos rodearan mi cuerpo, que me cargara entre sus brazos, ser yo la que esta con él en este instante. Me vuelvo loca con pensar que están en la misma casa, él cuidándola, consintiéndola… amándola y yo aquí, sumida en mis pensamientos, peleándome conmigo misma. No se que hacer, una parte de mi me dice que corra, que vaya con él, que le confiese mis sentimientos y me olvide del mundo… pero la otra me dice que no, que debo callar esto que siento, que debo estar con otro al que ya no amo, todo por el pasado que nos une y el futuro que nos espera. _Debes hablar con ella, dijo que no era feliz con él, que empezaría de nuevo, ahí esta tu respuesta, ella lo comprenderá, juntas pueden construir un futuro perfecto.

_Tienes razón, además nada pierdo con intentarlo, se que ella entenderá, lo hará, tiene que. Mañana hablaré con ella._

— Si, eso haré—dijo entusiasta Serena alzando su mano en señal de victoria

— Serena, ¿te sientes bien?, hace unos momentos estabas muy pensativa, como ida, y ahora estas sonriendo— Luna miraba con asombro a Serena, por más que trataba de comprenderla, a veces le era imposible

— Luna, estoy tan feliz… mis dudas se acabaron, ya se que es lo que tengo que hacer, esa plática me fue de gran ayuda

— ¿Cuál platica? Serena, pienso que debes ver a un doctor

— Hay luna. Bueno te explicare, hace unos instantes me puse a reflexionar y a platicar con mi yo interior… estoy feliz, aun que sea una total tontería lo haré, solo mi importa esto que siento

— Sigo sin entenderte, pero bueno, duérmete, mañana tienes clases y haber si por una vez llegas temprano.

— No seas aguafiestas �.

— Buenas noches Serena— Luna se acurruco en una almohada y se durmió

Serena apagó la luz de la habitación, se asomó por su ventana para observar el cielo, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, aprovechando la casi inexistente luz de la luna, faltaba poco para la Luna Nueva. En eso días, ella se sentía perdida, desde que era pequeña sabía que algo le faltaba, al crecer se dio cuenta de que era: La hermosa luz de Luna.

— Solo espero que todo salga bien, que me comprenda y me ayude.

………………………………………………………..

Taiki y Yaten salían del ascensor, ambos esbozando una sonrisa y tratando de no estallar en carcajadas por respeto a la joven que los acompañaba. Por más intentos que hacía, Yaten no logró contenerse, riendo a más no poder, retorciéndose de la risa.

Taiki lo miró de manera reprobatoria, aunque admitía que ese tipo de cosas solo se le ocurrían a su hermano Seiya. Después de dejar a Serena y las chicas en sus casas, Seiya pensó en comportarse como un verdadero esposo, pasó a una florería comprando el ramo más grande de la tienda y después, al llegar al edificio cargó a Serenity en brazos, alegando que cuando los esposos llegan a su hogar, él debe cargarla y cruzar la puerta juntos del amor juntos. Además cantaba afinadamente pero sin saberse la letra, revolviendo unas canciones con otras e insultando el género musical, al combinar todos los estilos posibles

Serenity solo trataba de comportarse seria y no reír, el verlo así, le traía buenos recuerdos, como cuando fueron a la feria, cuando el la salvó en innumerables ocasiones y en especial ese día, donde recibió todo su apoyo, comprensión… ese día tan doloroso, que él supo como aliviar su sufrimiento; pero ya era suficiente de recuerdos, era tiempo de disfrutar.

— Listo mademoiselle— dijo Seiya al salir del elevador— oye, Taiki, ¿podrías llevarte el ramo? Es que tengo las manos ocupadas

Taiki lo miró resignado, se volvió al elevador para tomar las flores.

— Bien su majestad, hogar dulce hogar— Seiya entraba al departamento con ella en brazos.

— Gracias Seiya, ya puedes bajarme, se caminar

— No, no, nada de eso, el doctor dijo nada de esfuerzos, no deseo tener a Chiba aquí por que te cuidaré, seré tan sobre protector que me rogaras que te deje un segundo aunque sea.

— vamos, no exageres

— no lo hago, no quiero que te pase nada malo, no me lo perdonaría

Se miraron fijamente, perdiéndose cada uno en la mirada del otro; ella se dejo llevar por el momento, él recordaba a alguien más. Ella tenía que acabar con esto, por más que disfrutaba de tenerlo cerca, si quería que su futuro resultaba necesitaba que ellos se acercaran, que él se enamorara perdidamente de Serena y ella no podía intervenir, no podía dejar que él se confundiera entre el presente y el futuro, toda su mente debía estar enfocada al presente.

— Estoy cansada, quisiera dormir— desvió su vista al piso

— claro, te entiendo. Tú dormirás en mi habitación

— ¿y tu?

— En la cama, muy cerca de ti— dijo en tono sexy provocando un rubor en las mejillas de ella— no, como crees, yo dormiré en el sillón, hasta que compre otra cama.

— Así esta, mejor, recuerda que soy casada

— si pero resulta que yo soy su marido, por lo que no tiene nada de malo que durmamos juntos, abrazaditos…

— SEIYA BASTA— tenía la cara completamente roja por sus palabras

— Esta bien, bom… no, tengo que encontrarte un apodo, ya tengo un bombón, me gustaría tener dos, pero… que le puedo hacer.

— Joven Kou, le recuerdo que estoy delicada de salud, le agradecería que me llevara a mis aposentos para tomar un descanso si no es inconveniente— su tono de voz era juguetón

— por su puesto, su majestad; dejad que este lacayo la conduzca hasta su alcoba

Seiya la llevó hasta su recamara, la deposito con elegancia sobre la cama, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos. Después la arropo.

— Que descanses caramelo

— ¿Caramelo? ¿Que es eso?

— tu nuevo sobrenombre, ¿te gusta?

— no esta mal, me constará trabajo acostumbrarme, siempre me llamaste bombón

— Te acostumbraras, ya lo verás _bonne nuit_

— Buenas noches a ti también.

Salió del cuarto, se sentó en el sofá recargando su cabeza en el respaldo, era tiempo de pensar.

_¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?_ Se llama amor, ya lo habías experimentado, con Serena, ese sentimiento que te hace cometer locuras… tonterías. Hace divagar tu mente y crear mundos donde la felicidad es completa, no existen los límites y solo se tienen el uno al otro. Cuando amas, dejas todo de lado, esa persona et importa tanto que ronda tu cabeza día y noche.

_La amo a ella, o a Serena.(N/A: todos los "ella" se refieren a Serenity, no hace falta decirlo, pero bueno nada pierdo al aclararlo) _A las dos, no puedes amar a una y odiar a la otra, son la misma, pero en ella vez la madurez, la experiencia que Serena le falta por tener, te das esperanzas al ver que ella te acepta y te demuestra cariño, un cariño que jamás pensaste que Serena te llegara a demostrar, ella te ilusiona, es por eso que te confundiste, pensaste que lo que sentías por Serena era solo cariño y por ella amor pero tu verdadero amor es Serena, ella es solo un reflejo de Serena. No te confundas.

_¿Arriesgo todo? No, Serena me rechazará, ya lo hizo, en el hospital_. Arriesga, dijo que quería una vida con Darien, nunca te preguntaste por que, nunca pensaste en esa hija que ella perdió, esa hija que Serena quiere y que hará todo lo posible para que este a su lado. Darien le ofrece eso, y ¿tu? ¿Qué estas dispuesto a dar por su amor? Ni siquiera te atreves a arriesgarte, tal vez tienes un papel muy importante en su vida y no te has dado cuenta

_Ella debe de saber que lugar ocupo, que tan importante soy para Serena, ¿le pregunto? _Si, si tanta es tu curiosidad hazlo, pregúntale cual es tu papel en el futuro de Serena, tal vez eso te de más ánimos de confesarle tu amor a Serena y tal vez ella te ayude.

_Ella me ama, lo se, eso quiere decir que en su pasado me amó, mañana le peguntaré, si ella debe darme una buena respuesta, me ama después de todo_

— Si, oh que bien se siente, pero… por que esperar, ahora mismo se lo preguntare

— ¿Con quien hablas? — Yaten salía de la cocina con un vaso de leche y una hogaza de pan

— !! Con nadie. Este, yo y mis loqueras

— ¿A quien vas a preguntarle y que?

— � que chismosito

— no, es solo curiosidad.

— bueno en ese caso, es para… para… saber algo más de nuestros poderes

— hasta que se te ocurrió una buena idea, llamaré a Taiki

— no, no lo…

— TAIKI!!! Ven acá

— _y yo que quería hablar con ella_— pensó Seiya

Taiki salió de su cuarto, dejando a sus hermanos boquiabiertos. Su atuendo no era precisamente propio del genio Taiki, ninguna camisa cubriera sus pectorales bien marcados, en la parte de abajo solo un bóxer azul; su cabello estaba suelto y caía por su espalda de una forma muy…. ¿sexy?

— Hermano, ¿Qué te paso? — Yaten estaba impactado

— ¿Por qué?

— Todavía preguntas, este no es el Taiki que conocemos, ¿cierto Yaten?

— Si, nuestro Taiki jamás usaría algo así

— Ya entiendo, se refieren a la ropa. Es que ya me canse de ser así, creo que un cambio no me vendría mal, Si nada más me llamaron para eso, me voy, quiero dormir

— No, espera, Seiya pretende preguntarle a Serenity si sabe algo de nuestro pasado

— Bueno, y porque nos demoramos, mientras más pronto conozca mi pasado, mejor

Taiki caminó, tocó la puerta… nadie respondió. Giro la perilla, .asomó su cabeza y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se durmió?

— No Seiya, esta despierta, pero…

— Dios, termina, no me dejes así, ¿le sucedió algo malo? — Seiya comenzaba a desesperarse

— Tranquilo, está bien; pero no se decir esto sin que suene muy feo o indecente… ella, bueno, ella esta frente a la ventana… y

— Eso era todo, tanto alboroto por eso

Seiya no resistía más, corrió hasta la puerta

— NO SEIYA, ESPERA, NO ABRAS LA…

Demasiado tarde, la puerta ya había azotado contra la pared, dejando a un Seiya en shock por lo que veía y a una Serenity roja a más no poder tratando de taparse.

— y…yo lo lo… siento… no sabía que… bueno… estabas así…. Perdóname— se dio media vuelta

— Deberías aprender a tocar antes de entrar, así evitaríamos estas situaciones

— si, lo se, pero es que Taiki entro y… un momento, el te vio así— comenzaba a molestarse, el solo pensar que alguien más la había visto en tales condiciones, aunque fuese su hermano, le hacía hervir la sangre— TAIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

— Creo que ya se dio cuenta— dijo Taiki

— ¿De que hablas?

— Te explicaré después, si no corro ahora, no vivo para contarlo

Seiya salía hecho una fiera, mientras que Taiki se escudaba detrás de Yaten tratando de contener a Seiya.

— TAIKI

— No, Seiya, mira yo te lo puedo explicar… toque y…

— Nada de excusas, la viste y no estaba en….

— Pero no fue mi culpa… por favor, mira

— Seiya, ya déjalo, fue culpa mía— decía Serenity que salía del cuarto envuelta en sábana, dejando a los hermanos Kou con las mejillas rosadas en especial a Seiya— no escuché cuando toco a la puerta, además de que no me parecía cómodo dormir con la ropa que traía, así que… bueno, perdónalo.

— TU, METETE AL CUARTO, ustedes dos tápense los ojos y a su habitación.

— ¿Desde cuando Seiya nos da ordenes? — comentó por lo bajo Yaten

— Seiya, no creo merecer que me grites— de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas

Serenity se metió al cuarto sollozando, Seiya se arrepintió de haberla tratado así, ella tenía razón, exageró. Una cosa pequeña, pero que la hizo un gran alboroto y todo por… celos, celos de saber que ella no sería para el, que su querido bombón estaba destinada a ser de otro, toda su reflexión de hace unos momentos, había sido en vano, los celos lo cegaban y le hacían rendirse

— Sele…yo.

— Vaya hermano ahora si que la regaste y feo, el hecho de que ante la vida pública seas esposos, no lo son y aunque lo fueran, no tienes derecho a gritarle

— Lo se Taiki, pero… todo es tu culpa— un poco de sarcasmo en esos instantes no caería mal

— si, si, si, échame la culpa de tus locuras

— Bueno ustedes dos, dejen de hablar y mejor hay que pensar en lo que dijo ella. Es la verdad, no tiene ropa, por lo que yo propongo que…

— Cierto, como no lo pensé antes, regreso después

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las tinieblas, cuatro figuras aguardaban impacientes, una de ellas daba vueltas por todo el lugar, como león enjaulado.

— Calma querido, verás que pronto regresa

— Padre, ella es muy fuerte, unas simples Sailor´s no la podrán vencer

— Tú cállate, te encargue una sola cosa y no la pudiste hacer bien, ¿Qué tan difícil es acabar con esas, "simples" Sailor´s como las llamas?

— Señor, — interrumpió Farsch—con todo respeto, ella quiso encargarse de ellas, nosotros buscamos a Sailor Saturn, pero cuando llegamos, no había nada

— Son unos inútiles— repuso el señor Unklar— espero por su bien que regrese

— ¿Quieres que la busque y la traiga? — comentó Ayshane

— No hace falta, aquí esta— dijo una voz en las penumbras del lugar

Al escucharla, Shiko y Farsch se pusieron en guardia, mientras que Ayshane se escudaba en su esposo.

— ¿Quién eres? — interrogo Shiko

— Soy la muerte y la destrucción, el silencio es mi acompañante eterno

Caminaba hacia donde un pequeña lámpara iluminaba el gran salón, en su brazo se podía ver que cargaba algo y el la otra, una gran lanza sobresalía

— No puede ser, es imposible que hayas despertado

— ¿Por que? ¿Acaso es por que te aseguraste de que jamás saliera de esa oscuridad?

— Lo hice por tu bien, eras demasiado peligrosa para todos— contesto Unklar nervioso dando unos cuantos pasos hacia ella

— Para todos o para ti, tío Ekaitz

— ¿A que has venido Sailor Saturn? — dijo Ayshane

— A advertirles que dejen en paz a la Tierra, no más ataques o olvidaré que son familia y los destruiré de una vez por todas.

— No te atreverás— repuso Shiko

— ¿Quieres probar? — Alzó su báculo apuntando directamente a ellos— creo que mejor no, no quiero manchar mi manos, nos vemos después tío.

Sailor Saturn dejo a Leiden en el piso, maltratada producto de una batalla, después se marcho del lugar tan silenciosamente como llegó.

Farsch y Ayshane se acercaron a Leiden, el la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, los tres salieron de la sala del trono, dejando a Shiko y Ekaitz solos.

— Es una niña muy insolente a venir aquí y amenazarnos, y pretender que le haremos caso

— Hijo, le haremos caso

— ¿QUE? Estás loco

— Entiende, tiene el suficiente poder para destruirnos, si tu hubieses hecho lo que te dije nada de esto pasaría, fue por eso que la encerré, es la única que puede aniquilarnos

— Entonces hagámoslo antes que ella

— No es posible, como Sailor Saturn era factible, pero ahora no, su verdadero poder ha despertado

— Debe de haber una forma

— No la hay, no existe un método o arma para destruir a la Sailor de la Oscuridad— Ekaitz bajaba su fuerte mirar, era la primera vez que se sentía derrotado— tendremos que detener los ataques

— NO, ESO JAMÁS. No puedo creer que mi padre, el poderoso representante de la dinastía Unklar desista de vengarse, lo siento padre, pero no obedeceré tus órdenes, además que... mejor me voy, con su permiso

Shiko marchaba hacia la puerta, pero la potente vos de su padre lo hizo volverse

— Además que no quieres perderla, te has enamorado de ella, ¿cierto?

— No se a que se refiere

— Lo sabes bien, ven, te contaré una pequeña anécdota de mi vida

Ambos se sentaron en torno a una pequeña mesa, donde piezas de ajedrez estaban colocadas para iniciar una partida.

— Antes de conocer a tu madre, me enamore perdidamente de una persona inalcanzable para mí. Yo tenía tu edad y ella era dos años menor que yo, ya estaba comprometida, pero eso no me impedía amarla. En ese tiempo yo llevaba una buena relación con Erde, se podía decir que éramos amigos….

_&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Una hermosa tarde de verano, dos jóvenes tomaban el té en un inmenso jardín, platicaban de cosas triviales, hasta hablar del… amor_

— _Deja ver si entendí, ¿estás enamorado de alguien que y esta pedida en matrimonio y no te importa e incluso piensas robártela? Jajaja, no lo puedo creer de ti_

— _Deja de burlarte, se supone que somos amigos, apóyame en esto, ¿quieres?_

— _Está bien, ¿Cómo se llama ella?_

— _Se que te vas a enojar y me dirás que tengo en la cabeza cuando te lo diga, me lo reprocharas, y te pondrás histérico— empezaba a alterarse, su respiración estaba un tanto agitada_

— _Tranquilo, deja que yo reaccione a mi manera, ¿Quién es?_

— _Es Serenity— musito, su voz fue tan suave que Erde apenas si escuchó_

— _¿Escuché bien?... Por que si es así, déjame decirte que estas, LOCO, como se te ocurre posar tus ojos en ella, se que tu familia es poderosa, pero… olvídate de ella, es un sacrilegio— dijo ya un poco más calmado_

— _¿POR QUE? Se que ella será la guardiana del cristal y esas cosas, pero no puedo evitar quererla, dile al corazón que no la ame_

— _� ¿no crees que exageras?_

— _Un poco… ayúdame, se supone que para eso son los amigos_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

— Me ayudó, a la semana siguiente un gran baile se organizaba, para conmemorar el compromiso entre ellos, entre mi amada y él. Ese día me arme de valor, y le dije:

_&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&_

— _Alteza, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?_

— _Claro_

— _Pero no aquí, en el jardín._

— _está bien, sígame Lord Unklar _

_Salieron al jardín, la hermosa vista de la Tierra y los demás planetas los acompañaban; los faroles estaban a medio prender, haciendo el ambiente más romántico._

— _Bien, dígame_

— _Alteza, se que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto— se acercó a ella, tomando sus manos y depositando un beso en ellas— pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy perdidamente enamorado de usted_

_Serenity se alejó de él unos pasos, dándole la espalda; su largo cabello blanco (N/A: creo que si es blanco, aunque algunos aseguran que es Lila) se movía al compás del viento._

— _Ekaitz, esto… lo siento, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, yo amo a otro hombre y estoy por casarme, espero de todo corazón que encuentres a alguien que te ame y te haga feliz._

— _pero Serenity… no creo ser capaz de olvidarte, podré estar con otra mujer, y aun así te amaré; recuerda eso: te amaré por siempre_

— _No jures en vano, se que amarás a alguien más, no te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz, como yo lo seré. Adiós Ekaitz._

_Ella se retiró, dejándolo solo con el corazón partido. Él firme como una roca, por una decepción amorosa no iba a caer, el poderos Lord Ekaitz Unklar no iba a caer por un rechazo._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

— Poco después conocí a tu madre, me case con ella; la ame pero no como a Serenity, ella fue y es el amor de mi vida. Dos años más tarde tuvimos un hijo, y tres años después regresé a la Tierra, el heredero de ese planeta había nacido y no faltaba mucho para que el primogénito Lunar lo hiciera también. Cuando nació la pequeña Serena, nuestra familia fue a presentar nuestros respetos para el Linaje Lunar. Fue la primera vez que la vi en casi seis años

_&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&_

_En la sala del trono, las principales dinastías del universo estaban reunidas para honrar a la pequeña Serenity._

— _La Dinastía Unklar— dijo el maestro de ceremonias_

_Un hombre de mediana edad y una mujer bella joven, con un porte elegante entraban al resiento con un niño de la mano. Llegaron hasta el trono, hicieron una pequeña reverencia._

— _Reina Serenity, me complace verla, y es un honor para mi y mi familia acompañarla en este gozo._

— _Muchas gracias Lord Unklar, y ¿Quién este pequeño?_

— _Es nuestro hijo, Shiko; anda hijo, saluda a la reina_

— _Si mama— el pequeño se acerca a la reina— es un placer conocerla Majestad_

— _Es gusto es todo mío jovencito, ven, quiero que conozcas a mi hija_

_Serenity tomo de la mano al pequeño, llevándolo hasta una cuna donde yacía una bebe de cabello rubio y ojos azules._

— _Esta es mi hija, la princesa Serena_

— _Vaya, es muy bonita, cuando sea grande quiero que se case conmigo, ¿puedo?_

— _Ambos son muy pequeños aun, cuando crezcan lo discutiremos_

— _Discúlpelo Majestad, es solo un niño no sabe lo que hace_

— _Si lo se papa, me gusta y algún día me casaré con ella_

— _Majestad, nos retiramos_

— _Está bien Lady Ayshane y si me permite, tiene una familia maravillosa e envidiable_

— _Majestad— interrumpió Ekaitz— si nos disculpa, tenemos que retirarnos._

_La familia salió del recinto, no si antes hacer una reverencia ante la soberana._

— _Ekaitz, te dije que serías feliz, pero… creo que tu hijo heredo ese amor tuyo._

_&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&_

— Esa fue nuestra última visita al reino Lunar antes de que fuéramos exiliados, lo más probable es que no te acuerdes, pero hiciste una promesa de casarte con ella que nunca se llevará a cabo

— Padre, lamento lo que te ocurrió a ti, y te aseguro que no me pasará a mí; ella será mía y haré lo que sea para conseguirla, las amenazas de Saturn me tienen sin cuidado, atacaré a la Tierra y la traeré conmigo.

— Te apoyaré, no me importa si pierdo la vida, tú serás feliz su lado

— Gracias padre

Un abrazo selló su pequeño pacto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/a: aclaro que Serenity no estuvo por completo sin ropa siempre una sabana cubría su cuerpo, pero la vez que Taiki entro su espalda estaba al descubierto, y cuando seiya la vio, de igual forma estaba


End file.
